Muestrame tu mundo
by Mac Sato
Summary: Uno nuca sabe cuales son las vueltas del destino muchas veces hay cosas que pueden llegar de golpe literalmente y esto es lo que le sucedio a estas chicas. Korra una ex motociclista que se replantea el volver a competir mientras descubre sus sentimientos por la chica que la atropello el primer dia de clases en la universidad. Korrasami AU
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa acá Mac Sato con un nuevo fic. Por si algunos no saben también soy la autora de el fic profesora asami el cual está en hiatus ya que estoy carente de inspiración y no he podido escribir pero en cuanto pueda si lo actualizare si o si ya que serán los últimos capítulos de ese fic y seguiré con este. Un saludos a todos los que siguen mis fic espero que este les guste. Este comienza con Irohsami pero es 100% Korrasami.

Nota: lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos de asami y lo que e4sta en negrita es de conversaciones por mensajes de texto, el capitulo y fic empieza con un flashback que tiene asami sobre su primer novio que decidí fuera Iroh y no Mako ya que el estará presente en el fic al igual que la ex de Korra también estará presente en el fic pero saldrá más adelante ya que la historia se desarrollara capitulo por medio uno sobre asami y por consiguiente el otro de Korra.

Declaración: los personajes no me pertenecen la historia sí.

 _Capitulo1:_

 _-nunca había sentido esto al estar con alguien- dije mientras abrazaba su cuello y besaba sus labios_

 _-yo tampoco lo había sentido antes- me dijo antes de volver a tomarme como suya como lo había hecho en esa noche._

 _-Siento que el tiempo se detiene que es lo que haces en mi que siento esto?_

 _-no lo sé y creo que es mejor así no lo crees?_

 _-si es mucho mejor…._

… _._

 _-Realmente no entiendo que paso contigo, porque me hiciste esto, yo te amaba y tú me traicionaste_

 _-asami no es lo que crees_

 _-como que no es lo que creo Iroh te vi besando a tu ''instructora de tenis'' – dije sarcásticamente lo ultimo- no quiero saber de ti eres un imbécil yo lo entregue todo no puedo creer que haya sido tan tonta_

 _-Asami cariño podemos hablarlo, tu sabes que te amo- dijo tomándome del brazo deteniendo mi partida_

 _-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ya no importa nada, déjame no quiero saber más de ti, solo deja que me vaya_

 _-no, no lo hare te amo podemos solucionar esto, deja explicarte al menos lo sucedido_

 _-no creo que haya algo que explicar si todo, solo dime desde cuando estas con ella?_

 _-desde hace 4 meses…- en ese segundo mi corazón se quebró en mil pedazos_

 _-y porque seguías conmigo si estabas con ella?- lo empuje de los hombros pero él no reacciono- dime porque seguías diciéndome que me amabas, porque jugabas así con mis sentimientos si estabas con ella? Anda dime_

 _-por tu padre_

 _-que?_

 _-si por tu padre, el iba a financiar mi carrera de tenista, por eso seguía junto a ti, Asami yo… de verdad lo siento mucho- levante mi mano para golpearlo pero no pude solo me detuve a unos centímetros de su cara – de verdad lo siento- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí de Iroh no podía creer lo que había hecho me estaba usando, solo pude salir de ahí llorando, camine mucho de hecho camine hasta mi casa aquel día lluvioso, no me importaba nada me habían roto el corazón solo necesitaba despejar mi mente, llegue tarde a mi casa, mi padre estaba preocupado, cuando me vio entrando a la mansión con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y temblando de frio y empapada por la lluvia llamo al mayordomo para que trajera algo con que secarme, en ese momento creí que él me regañaría por llegar tan tarde o por llegar así, pero no, solo se acerco cuando trajeron una toalla seca me envolvió en ella y me abrazo yo rompí en llanto y llore más de lo que había llorado todo el día, mi padre solo dijo ''sube hare que te preparen un baño y te irás a dormir necesitas descansar hablaremos en la mañana, no iré a la compañía y me quedare todo el día contigo''._

 _Una vez que estaba en el baño pude ver en el estado que estaba mis ojos muy rojos por el llanto solo quería desaparecer no podía creer que alguien que quisiera tanto me haría sufrir de esa manera sumando que era mi primer novio y lo quería demasiado…._

… _._

-Asami llegaras tarde a clases

-enseguida bajo Papá- baje rápido las escaleras hoy era mi primer día en la universidad y debía llegar temprano, tome desayuno y me subí a mi auto, iba todo bien hasta que de pronto alguien salto delante de mi auto. No lo podía creer me baje rápidamente para ver si la persona estaba bien, ya no me importaba llegar tarde tenía que ver como estaba esa persona. Al bajarme del auto escuche unos quejidos

-Auch eso dolió- vi a una chica morena quejándose y sobándose un muy tonificado brazo lo cual no sé porque me llamo tanto la atención y me apresure a levantarla

-disculpa siento haberte atropellado con mi auto – me disculpe ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-deberías teneeeer … más cuidado- dijo esto último como un susurro ya que no sé porque al verme se quedo con la boca abierta y se sonrojo, se paro rápidamente y se sacudió la ropa

-lo lamento tanto- tome su brazo y pude sentir sus músculos _(no sé porque quise hacer eso no sé qué me pasa)-_ déjame llevarte al hospital

\- no…no no tranquila estoy bien no es nada estoy acostumbrada- hablaba muy rápido y algo apenada aquella chica que no se atrevía a verme a la cara

Tome su rostro entre mis manos gracias a que ella era más baja que yo, he hice que me mirara, cuando vi sus hermosos ojos azules quede sin habla _(espera hermosos que me sucede)._

 _-_ segura que no quieres que te lleve fue un fuerte golpe no me gustaría que te pasara algo… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

\- Korra, me llamo Korra un gusto

-un gusto Korra- dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa, aun sin soltar su rostro- yo soy Asami- cuando me di cuenta que aun tenía su rostro en mis manos la solté y me sonroje mucho lo que ella alcanzo a notar ya que se sonrojo también e incluso más que yo, entonces ella vio su reloj y se puso muy nerviosa

-oh por Raava llegare tarde, eeeh fue un gusto asami me tengo que ir

-hey espera te llevo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de arrollarte con mi auto

-está bien, voy a la universidad de ciudad republica -dijo mientras nos subíamos a mi auto

-que coincidencia- dije mientras encendía el motor- yo también voy hacia haya- encendí el auto y nos dirigimos al campus, el viaje que eran una cuantas cuadras lo aproveche para saber más de ella, realmente me sentía mal por haberla atropellado y quería saber cómo compensarla- y dime que estudias?

-ingrese este año a ingeniería mecánica – rio un poco – algo rudo y dominado por hombres pero me gusta mucho- dijo mirando por la ventana y los rayos del sol hacían que sus ojos brillaran de una forma hermosamente increíble _(okay Asami cálmate que te está pasando es solo una chica que atropellaste y que tiene unos brazos increíbles y sus ojos son preciosos sin contar que ella es muy linda y… bien cálmate y conduce)_

-increíble- por un segundo había pasado en alto que yo también entre este año a ingeniería mecánica- Korra se quedo mirándome

-y tú? Que estudias?

-yo- dije algo nerviosa _(que me sucede que me produce esta chica)_ \- yo no lo vas a creer, también ingrese este año a ingeniería mecánica

-queee no lo creo

-porque?- dije alzando una ceja

-pues una chica como tú - _¿Cómo yo? ya veré que dice, en estos momentos me no me arrepiento de haberla atropellado-_ tan linda y de manos tan suaves- vi que se sonrojo al decir eso lo cual me pareció muy tierno – no se no me puedo imaginarte llena de grasa y desarreglada – dijo rascándose la nuca claramente avergonzada – no me mal interpretes sol es que no se – bajo su cabeza derrotada- mejor dejare de hablar – me pareció linda su actitud ( _otra vez asami que pasa contigo)_ y me reí un poco

-tranquila no eres la primera que me dice algo así y no hay problema, mi padre también me lo dijo pero aun así me apoyo en esto- detuve el auto – muy bien llegamos, es mejor que vayamos a clases antes de que lleguemos tarde- aun faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases , nos bajamos de mi auto

-eeehm Asami en…que…salón te toca tu primera clase- dijo claramente nerviosa a lo cual sote una pequeña risita

-en el salón E305 ¿porque? – sus ojos se iluminaron al escuchar eso

\- a mí también me toca en ese salón, ¿te parece si vamos juntas? Pues no conozco a nadie aun aquí y seria agradable estar contigo mi primer día- okay no se qué pasa por mi cabeza pero cada segundo que habla conmigo la encuentro más linda y no sé porque

-seria agradable yo tampoco conozco a nadie acá así que mejor vamos a clases – nos dirigimos al salón el cual quedaba en el tercer piso de un gran edificio, entramos y habían muy poco alumnos la mayoría hombres, nos sentamos en los primeros asientos cuando un chico alto de bufanda roja se nos acerco _(quien usa bufanda en verano)_

-hola chicas mi nombre es Mako y seré su compañero – tomo mi mano y la beso a lo cual la aparte rápidamente y pude darme cuenta que Korra estaba con los brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero algo enojada lo cual me pareció muy lindo _(vamos enserio no sé porque cada cosa que haga esta chica me parece lindo nunca antes me han gustado las chicas o bueno si pero solo un poco no como para que me pase esto cada vez que haga algo ella, es el primer día que la conozco y creo que me gusta esto no puede ser)_ antes de que pudiera contestarle algo llego el profesor e inicio la clase, que idiota ese chico en fin la clase fue muy interesante y cada instante que podía ver a Korra ella estaba igual o más concentrada que yo, creo que la invitare a comer con la excusa de compensar que la atropelle.

La clase termino y lo bueno era que con Korra teníamos el mismo horario así que podía estar todo el día junto a ella

-oye ko..- no alcance a terminar de hablar cuando Mako paso su brazo por mi hombro y me dijo

\- hey no me dijiste tu nombre, pero como sea te invito un café- mire a Korra la que estaba bastante molesta y sacando el brazo de Mako de mi hombro mire a Korra y le sonreí y dije

-me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta ya que voy a tomar un café junto a Korra así que no.- tome a Korra del brazo que no tenia lastimado y salimos del salón, ella con una sonrisa y muy asombrada - que él no me agrado me molesto su actitud

-te digo pensé que ibas a aceptar su oferta

-porque?-dije alzando una ceja

-no se ya que no conoces a nadie es buena instancia para conocer gente aunque sea un imbécil

-Lo conoces?

-es el ex-novio de una amiga y es un patán idiota

-pues me alegra no haber aceptado su oferta- nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pedimos un café cada una y comenzamos a hablar – y dime Korra tienes pareja?- bien directo al grano bien asami, mi pregunta hizo que se ahogara un poco con el café

-pues no termine con mi novia hace algunos meses- dijo calmándose un poco

-¿novia?- pregunte un poco incrédula

-eehmm si novia, espero no te moleste que yo sea como decirlo ''diferente''- me dijo con un poco de vergüenza

-oh no te preocupes no tengo inconveniente en lo mas minimo – dije dirigiéndole una sincera sonrisa

-y tu Asami Tienes pareja?

-yo no

-¿Qué? Porque no, no te creo eres muy linda debes tener a muchas personas tras de ti

-jajaja pues aunque no lo creas, no, no tengo pareja de hecho solo he tenido un novio y fue cuando tenía 15 años y desde entonces he estado soltera- levante la vista y vi a Korra con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que le decía

-woooow quien lo diría, difícil de creer, eres del tipo de chica que cualquiera se volvería loco por ti, no me la interpretes en el buen sentido lo de la clase de chica, no es que te este catalogando como una chica en especifico, no, no es eso solo que –se detuvo de toda su palabrería y me miro y luego bajo su cabeza- mejor dejare de hablar-esta chica es muy simpática sin mencionar lo atractiva que es y que se pone nerviosa muy rápidamente

-jajaja – solté una pequeña risa- no te preocupes sé que no me estas catalogando ni nada así que tranquila- guiñe mi ojo para darle seguridad pero al parecer se puso más nerviosa.

El día transcurrió bien, Korra me dio su número para que habláramos y yo supiera como ella se encontraba ya que su brazo seguía hinchado y le dolía al moverlo pero a excepción de eso estaba bien y me alegraba saberlo.

Llegue a casa y estaban mis padres en el living.

-hija como estas?- me saludo mi madre

-bien mamá y ustedes como están?

-bien hija ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad

-pues bien hoy, todo estupendo _(sobre todo por una cierta morena)_

Continúe hablando por un rato con mis padres contándoles mi día y todo hasta que subí a mi habitación para preparar mis cosas para mañana y hablar con Korra para saber cómo seguía su brazo.

 _ **Yo: hola Korra como estas? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? Me siento muy apenada por haberte atropellado hoy**_

 _ **Korra: estoy bien gracias por preguntar y tranquila no fue tu culpa son cosas que pasan, a demás así pude conocerte y tener ya una amiga en la universidad**_ __ __

 _ **Yo: me alegro que estés mejor, prometo compensar lo que hice**_

 _ **Korra: hey no es necesario todo está bien, realmente no es necesario**_

 _ **Yo: no, insisto tu brazo está mal y por mi culpa.**_

 _ **Yo: te parece si te voy a buscar mañana para que nos vayamos juntas a la universidad?**_

 _ **Korra: si te digo que si dejaras de sentirte culpable por atropellarme?**_

 _ **Yo: hey no trata de eso**_

 _ **Korra: ok ok bueno ven a buscarme mañana mi dirección es Avda. Avatar #191215 te esperare**_

 _ **Yo: pasare temprano a buscarte**_

 _ **Korra: hey para que quede claro lo acepto pero no en forma de compensación por atropellarme ya que no fue tu culpa a demás mi moto se estropeo y no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad**_

 _ **Korra: y tú me agradaste mucho y así podemos conocernos mejor**_

 _ **Yo: está bien lleguemos a un acuerdo, dejare de tratar de compensarte por atropellarte si me cuentas mas de ti**_

 _ **Yo: como que le paso a tu moto?**_

 _ **Korra: está bien, pues a mi moto… te contare**_

 _ **Korra: un día estaba celebrando con unos amigos en un bar y había bebido pero no mucho solo un par de copas, entonces pelee con mi novia en ese momento y terminamos y yo me fui furiosa así que tome mi moto y conduje a una muy alta velocidad y justo en una intersección se me atraviesa un perro y para esquivarlo giro a la derecha y al girar me estrello contra un auto**_

 _ **Korra: volee un par de metros pero no fue nada de gravedad me rompí un par de cortillas y una pierna pero más que eso quede bien**_

 _ **Yo: woow Korra que mal pero qué bueno que no haya sido nada grave**_

 _ **Korra: si al menos puedo contarlo…**_

Seguimos hablando un rato, es una chica muy interesante, no me arrepiento de atropellarla ya que pude pasar el día junto a ella. A pesar de que solo hoy la conocí creo que me gusta y realmente espero poder seguir hablando con ella y conocerla más.

…

Me levante temprano en la mañana, tome una ducha rápida y tome desayuno y partí rumbo a la casa de Korra la iba a pasar a buscar ya que su moto estaba mala y yo me ofrecí de recogerla. Subí a mi auto y fui directo a la dirección que me había dado, era un barrio tranquilo y lindo. Llegue a la dirección que me dio y toque la bocina y al momento salió Korra vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus trabajados brazos, al verla mordí ligeramente mi labio inferior se veía realmente increíble, se acerco a mi auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días asami gracias por venir a buscarme

-no es nada, me alegra que hayas aceptado- dije dirigiéndole una amistosa sonrisa, encendí el auto y nos fuimos a la universidad, nos demoramos muy poco ya que no era muy lejos alrededor de unos 20 minutos en auto.

Las clases fueron muy interesantes, hablamos con unas chicas del curso una se llamaba Opal y la otra creo que Kuvira, ambas muy simpáticas. Almorzamos junto a ellas cosa que no me importo ya que Korra se sentó junto a mi todo el día, creo que ella piensa que me siento incomoda cuando ella está a mi lado, si supiera que es todo lo contrario. En fin mi primer mes en la universidad fue muy bueno en mis primeros exámenes me fue bastante bien pero a Korra no tanto así que aproveche esto para ''ofrecer mi ayuda'' y que le vaya mejor en su siguiente examen

-hey Korra que tal te fue en el examen?- pregunte sabiendo que no le había ido muy bien pero quería confirmarlo

-pues no muy bien asami, creo que debo estudiar mas

-hey y que te parece si estudiamos juntas para el próximo examen?- pregunte y pude ver que se alegro pero no mostrándose muy emocionada no sé porque actúa así pero no importa en este momento

-me parece una buena idea pero no quiero ser una molestia ya que me traes todos los días a clases no quiero seguir molestándote- puse mi mano en su hombro y la mire

-oh Korra no es ninguna molestia al contrario- le sonreí- para mi seria un gusto ayudarte con la materia y así estudio mas yo también no crees?

-pues si tienes razón entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando nos ponemos a estudiar

-muy bien te parece que estudiemos en mi casa?

-si…si..si me parece bien- dijo algo nerviosa

-muy bien, nos ponemos de acuerdo te veo mañana- me despedi de un tierno beso en la mejilla, pude notar que se quedo quieta tocándose la mejilla.

Subí a mi auto y reí un poco y me fui, esta chica es muy linda, aprovechare esta oportunidad para acercarme más a ella, sé que no está saliendo con nadie así que veré si yo le gusto y si es así no tal vez podamos salir y quien sabe pasar algo más que una amistad…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi nuevo fic, este es sin duda uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito y el próximo espero hacerlo igual o más largo. Espero le guste, no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Gracias a los que me leen me animan a seguir escribiendo…

 _Capitulo 2:_

 _Estaba como todos los días en el gimnasio haciendo mi típica rutina de ejercicios para poder mantener mi físico y resaltar mis brazos, me gusta mantenerme en forma, una de mis pasiones a excepción de mantener mi físico es el motociclismo, lo adoro desde que era una niña pequeña e iba a ver junto a mi padre las competencias._

 _Hoy luego de entrenar iría junto con Ty Lee y los chicos a un bar cercano para celebrar mi victoria en la última carrera. Llegue en mi moto junto a mi novia y entramos, los chicos estaban dentro, entre ellos Mai, Zuko, Katara, Jinora, Bolin y su hermano que era novio de Mai, el no me agrada pero es el novio de Jinora así que tengo que soportarlo por ella más que nada es mi mejor amiga. Comenzamos a beber y a contar historias todos me felicitaban por mi triunfo, luego de un rato Zuko propuso que bailáramos algo que no todos queríamos así que fue con Katara y mi novia Ty Lee, yo estaba cansada así que no fui y me quede conversando con Bolin y los demás. Luego de un rato me di cuenta que no estaba Ty lee y le fui a preguntar a Zuko si sabia donde estaba a lo me dijo que no tenía idea de donde estaba, yo estaba un poco mareada había tomado unas cuantas copas pero estaba bien así que fui al baño para refrescarme un poco y buscar a mi novia para que nos fuéramos ya que estaba un poco cansada por el entrenamiento que tuve en el gimnasio. Entro al baño y me lavo la cara y escucho una risa muy familiar provenir de un cubículo, me acerco y lo abro y encuentro a Ty Lee semidesnuda junto a una chica la cual tenía su rostro en sus senos y los estaba besando, cuando notaron mi presencia Ty Lee se vistió como pudo rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarme ya que me fui del baño para decirle a los chicos que me iría, justo antes de llegar a la pista de baile me toman de brazo esa chica y Ty Lee trata de hablarme_

 _-Korra no es lo que parece puedo explicártelo- dijo tambaleante al parecer estaba drogada y bastante ebria más de lo que estaba cuando fue a bailar junto a los chicos_

 _-Explicar? No es lo que parece? Es exactamente lo que parece, tenía su cara en tus senos y tú estabas semidesnuda, dime qué es eso si no lo que se nota que estaban haciendo_

 _-hey por favor cálmate_

 _-no me pidas que me calme- dije casi gritando estaba muy molesta- las vi a las dos casi teniendo sexo en un baño si hubiese ido un poco más tarde quien sabe como las hubiese encontrado_

 _-Korra por favor solo déjame explicarte Azula y yo…_

 _-no quiero que me expliques nada Ty Lee- dije de un grito- no quiero saber nada de ti nunca más olvida que existo yo ya no soy nadie para ti._

 _Dicho esto me d media vuelta y sin importar nada Salí de aquel bar, tome mi motocicleta, había bebido sabía que no debía conducir así pero lo único que quería era escapar de ahí así que me subí y partí sin rumbo fijo, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, estaba destrozada ya no quería nada la persona que más quería me había engañado y quien sabe cuántas veces más, todas esas veces en que me decía que me amaba seguramente era mentira o se lo estaba diciendo a otras u otros más. Aquel día había llovido* y las calles estaban resbaladizas. Yo iba a muy alta velocidad cuando en una intersección un perro se atravesó yo para esquivarlo vire a la derecha y derrape y al tratar de estabilizar la motocicleta me estrello con un auto, lo bueno es que llevaba casco. Volé unos metros lejos del auto, me dolía mucho una pierna, trate de levantarme y pude ver que el hueso estaba fuera, al ver esta imagen me desmaye y no desperté hasta una semana después en el hospital, ya había tenido accidentes antes compitiendo pero nunca tan graves como este, tenía un yeso en la pierna y algunos vendajes en mi torso junto con otros en mis brazos. A mi lado se encontraba mi mamá durmiendo al parecer había estado días esperando a que despertara. A penas podía moverme así que al intentarlo solté un quejido bastante fuerte como para despertarla._

 _-Korra cariño, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-bien un poco adolorida- dije tratando de sentarme a lo cual mi mamá me ayudo_

 _-hija has estado una semana en un coma inducido para que te recuperes de tus heridas, cariño dime que sucedió, ¿Por qué conducías a esa velocidad y después de haber tomado?- dijo en un tono amoroso pero muy preocupado_

 _-yo ese día encontré a Ty Lee con otra chica en el bar donde estábamos y termine con ella y me fui- dije tratando de contener mis lagrimas cosa que no funciono pues rompí en llanto- mamá me estaba engañando yo la amaba y ella me engaño con la primera persona que se cruzo en su camino – dije entre sollozo a lo cual me madre me abrazo y acaricio mi cabeza_

 _-tranquila cariño, las cosas pasan por algo y ella no era para ti es mejor así_

 _-pero mamá yo la amaba- dije llorando_

 _-lo se lo sé- luego de un rato de que yo llorara y me desahogara llego mi padre que estaba feliz de que haya despertado pero enojado por lo que había pasado y quería saber el porqué lo había hecho. Entonces mi mamá hablo con el ya que yo no quería recordar lo sucedido…_

 _Luego de unas semanas salí del hospital, aun tenía la pierna rota unas cuantas costillas pero ya estaba mejor al menos podía moverme. Hable con mi padre y decidí dejar el motociclismo hasta que me recuperara por completo y de eso pasaron más de dos años y me retire no volví así que decidí entrar a estudiar ingeniería mecánica algo que me gusta igual que el motociclismo. Durante esos dos años estuve yendo a terapia para poder mover la pierna y no sentir dolor al moverme la cual sirvió mucho. Gracias a que estudie bastante pude ingresar a la universidad de Ciudad Republica una de las más prestigiosas de toda la nación incluso más que la universidad de Ba Sing Se._

Sonó lo alarma y eso indicaba que debía levantarme para ir a la universidad lo cual no quería, solo quería seguir durmiendo pero debía levantarme así que para llegar a un consenso con migo misma decidí dormir 5 minutos más los cuales fueron 20, me levante de un salto de la cama y fue rápidamente a la ducha, en menos de 2 minutos ya estaba lista así que baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para comer algo

-Korra cariño que sucede porque estas tan alterada- me pregunto mi mamá

-voy tagde a da universidad- dije con la boca llena – me pase por 20 minutos, hoy es mi primer día no puedo llegar tarde – dije saliendo de la cocina seguida de mi mamá

-que te vaya muy bien cariño, ten cuidado al cruzar las calles

-Mamá ya tengo 19 años yo sé como cruzar una calle- dije tomando mi mochila y despidiéndome de ella. Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar rápido para llegar pronto a la universidad. Saque mi celular y vi que tenía que llegar en menos de 20 minutos y al ritmo que iba llegaría tarde así que decidí correr para llegar. Llevaba un buen rito me faltaban unas cuadras para llegar, iba cruzando rápido cuando de pronto siento un golpe y caigo, un auto me había golpeado pero no muy fuerte solo fue un tope pero me daño el brazo así que me comencé a frotar para aliviar el dolor, cuando sentí que alguien se bajo del auto yo me estaba quejando realmente me dolió, quien sea se acerco a mi disculpándose

-disculpa siento haberte atropellado con mi auto – se disculpo una chica ya que solo escuche una melodiosa voz y sentí unas suaves manos en mi brazo que me ayudaba a pararme

-deberías teneeeer … más cuidado- dije lo último como un susurro ya que me quede con la boca abierta y me sonroje al ver a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes cabello negro que se movía con el viento y su piel blanca como la porcelana, me sonroje y me pare rápidamente y me comencé a sacudir la ropa ignorando mi dolor del brazo

-lo lamento tanto- tomo mi brazo y lo apretó ligeramente _-_ déjame llevarte al hospital

\- no…no no tranquila estoy bien no es nada estoy acostumbrada- hable muy rápido y algo apenada no me atrevía a verla a la cara ya que sabía que estaba sonrojada, esa chica es realmente hermosa, tomo mi rostro con sus manos y pude volver a sentir lo suaves que son, me quede mirándola por fin fijamente a los ojos y ella se quedo sin habla por un momento mirándome fijamente

 _-_ segura que no quieres que te lleve fue un fuerte golpe no me gustaría que te pasara algo… disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo un poco sonrojada

\- Korra, me llamo Korra un gusto – dije aun sin que ella me soltara, no quería que me soltara su tacto era tan fino y agradable que me olvide que iba un poco tarde a clases

-un gusto Korra- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa, aun sin soltar mi rostro- yo soy Asami- dijo cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenía mi rostro en sus manos me soltó y se sonrojo mucho a lo que alcance a notar ya que me sonroje también e incluso más que ella, entonces volví a la realidad y vi mi reloj y me puse muy nerviosa

-oh por Raava llegare tarde, eeeh fue un gusto asami me tengo que ir – dije para ponerme en carrera para alcanzar a llegar

-hey espera te llevo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de arrollarte con mi auto- dijo algo apenada, iba tarde así que no iba a rechazar su oferta así llegaría mas rápido

-está bien, voy a la universidad de ciudad republica -dije mientras nos subíamos a su auto.

Para mi suerte ella también se dirigía a la universidad, por un minuto me quede mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta que la observaba y pude darme cuenta de que es más hermosa de lo que pude apreciar cuando me levante del suelo, mi brazo continuaba doliéndome pero no importaba, comenzamos a hablar de que era lo que estudiábamos y ella para mí ya gran suerte también estudia Ingeniería mecánica igual que yo y también va en primer año, lo malo es que creo que metí la pata al decir algo, no es que la catalogue como una chica delicada recién la conozco pero para tener las manos tan suaves no me la imagino desarreglada y llena de grasa, lo bueno es que a ella no le importo lo que dije. Como ella también es de primer año debe tener un horario similar al mío ya que la universidad nos entrega a todos el mismo horario o con ciertos cambios, así que le pregunte en que salón tenia la primera clase y para mi suerte que iba aumentando tenía en el mismo salón que yo y por ende tiene el mismo horario que yo o bueno al menos llegue a esa conclusión en el transcurso del día le preguntare para saber si estará en las mismas cátedras que yo.

Llegamos al salón y había bastante gente la mayoría hombres y unas cuantas chicas, lo único malo por así decirlo era que estaba Mako en la misma universidad solo que él era de otra carrera y este ramo lo compartíamos, el siempre me cayó mal y más aun cuando termino con Jinora por estar Azula la misma con quien me había engañado Ty Lee. Nos sentamos en los primeros asientos ya que atrás estaba repleto ya cuando nos acomodamos Mako se acerco para hablar con asami, lo ignore por completo y a asami parece que le molesto su actitud con ella ya que actuó de una forma que se podría decir disgustada frente a él lo bueno es que en ese momento llego el profesor y comenzó la clase.

Fue una clase muy interesante todo lo relacionado con la ingeniera me fachina así que estuve casi toda la clase concentrada ya que en algunos momentos mi atención se desviaba a asami la cual tiene una letra hermosa, cada letra la hace con tanta gracia esta chica es casi perfecta pero de seguro y como se comporto con Mako ha de tener novio, eso es lógico una chica tan linda de seguro debe tener miles de pretendientes, pero bueno eso no impide que seamos buenas amigas aunque no se creo que me gusta es bastante atractiva y por lo que hablamos es bastante simpática.

Termino la clase y todos se estaban retirando, lo malo de mi horario es que luego de esta clase no tendría otra hasta en 3 horas mas, estaba ordenando mis cosas cuando Mako volvió al lado de asami y paso su brazo por sobre su hombro en actitud de galana y la invito a tomar una café, yo estaba a punto de irme de ahí cuando asami hablo

-me temo que no puedo aceptar tu oferta ya que voy a tomar un café junto a Korra así que no.- tomo mi brazo que no tenia lastimado y salimos del salón, yo con una gran sonrisa y muy asombrada - que él no me agrado, me molesto su actitud – dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería

-te digo pensé que ibas a aceptar su oferta- dije algo apenada pero feliz

-porque?-dijo alzando una ceja

-no se ya que no conoces a nadie es buena instancia para conocer gente aunque sea un imbécil-dije frunciendo un poco el ceño

-Lo conoces?- pregunto uno poco asombrada

-es el ex-novio de una amiga y es un patán idiota – dije con un tono molesto

-pues me alegra no haber aceptado su oferta- nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pedimos un café cada una y comenzamos a hablar – y dime Korra tienes pareja?- me pregunto directamente, su pregunta hizo que me ahogara un poco con el café

-pues no termine con mi novia hace algunos meses- dijo calmándome un poco y algo avergonzada

-¿novia?- pregunto algo incrédula

-eehmm si novia, espero no te moleste que yo sea como decirlo ''diferente''- le dije con un poco de vergüenza no es que me moleste que sepa que soy gay pero apenas la conozco y algunas personas les molesta estar con gente con gustos diferentes

-oh no te preocupes no tengo inconveniente en lo mas mínimo – dijo dirigiéndome una sincera sonrisa y muy linda, si sigue sonriéndome así me tendrá embobada todo el día

-y tu Asami Tienes pareja? – pregunte, quería saber si en uno de esos casos tenia la mínima posibilidad con ella, hoy mi suerte me acompañaba así que no perdía nada con preguntarle

-yo no tengo- dijo para luego beber algo de su café

-¿Qué? Porque no, no te creo eres muy linda debes tener a muchas personas tras de ti – dije sonrojándome un poco

-jajaja pues aunque no lo creas, no, no tengo pareja de hecho solo he tenido un novio y fue cuando tenía 16 años y desde entonces he estado soltera- quede con la boca abierta por lo que me había dicho, pero extrañamente feliz, no podía creer que solo haya tenido un novio si ella es tan linda.

-woooow quien lo diría, difícil de creer, eres del tipo de chica que cualquiera se volvería loco por ti-dije- no me la interpretes en el buen sentido lo de la clase de chica- estaba algo nerviosa y comencé a hablar más rápido de lo normal- no es que te este catalogando como una chica en especifico, no, no es eso solo que –deje de hablar y baje la cabeza sabía que estaba hablando de mas y no quería dejar una mala impresión - mejor dejare de hablar- dije algo apenada, ella soltó una pequeña risita lo cual me pareció muy linda y podía jurar que daría todos mis trofeos por escucharla una y otra vez.

Seguimos hablando en la cafetería hasta que entramos otra vez a clases, me gustaron mucho ya que todas eran bastante interesantes y lo mejor es que asami es mi compañera. Cuando nos estábamos yendo decidí hacer una jugada, bueno somos compañeras y nos tenemos que comunicar de alguna forma así que le di mi numero ya que ella estaba preocupada ya que comenzó a hinchase considerablemente pero no quise que me llevara al hospital aunque pensándolo bien debí dejarla ya que me dolía bastante pero con algo frio que me aplique y me tome algo para la inflamación pasara aunque podía tomar eso como excusa para pasar más rato con ella pero bueno, me fui a mi casa y caí en cuenta que solo le había dado mi numero pero no le había pedido el suyo y que tampoco sabía cómo estaba en facebook bien Korra así llegaras lejos con esta chica.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui directo a la cocina donde estaban mis padres hablando, los salude y saque una bolsa con hielo del refrigerador y me la puse en el brazo y me senté junto a ellos

-Korra que te paso? ¿Por qué te pones eso en el brazo?- pregunto preocupado mi papá

-nada solo que una chica me dio un ligero topón con su auto y me daño un poco el brazo, no es nada grave tranquilos- dije tratando de calmarlos lo cual al parecer no funciono ya que mi padre se altero un poco

-QUEEEEEE? – Grito- porque no nos llamaste? ¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Te duele algo más?- dijo notoriamente más preocupado mientras mi madre solo me abrasaba

-si estoy bien papá no es nada grave, no me duele nada más es solo la hinchazón del brazo pero ya pasara

-quien fue? Que no se hizo responsable?

-tranquilo papá fue una compañera de universidad y ella estuvo todo el día junto a mí y se ofreció a llevarme al hospital pero yo no quise – dije calmadamente para que mi papá se tranquilizara

-una compañera? Mmmm está bien te creeré que estas bien cualquier cosa nos dices y te llevamos a un hospital para que te revisen sabes que conocemos a los mejores médicos

-si lo sé papá tranquilo, si no les molesta subiré para ordenar mis cosas y darme una ducha para mañana

-bueno hija ve- dijo mi madre

Subí a mi habitación y me recosté un rato en mi cama cuando sonó mi teléfono indicando que tenía un mensaje el cual era de un número desconocido, lo abrí para ver de quien era para mi sorpresa era asami que me preguntaba cómo me encontraba, guarde su número y le respondí, ella se sentía muy culpable y trataba de compensarme, debo admitir que realmente no me importa lo que haga para compensarme de todas formas estoy bien pero aprovechare esto para poder estar cerca de ella. Durante la conversación ella se ofreció a llevarme a la universidad por la mañana a lo cual accedí ya que desde que tuve el accidente mi moto está destruida y no he querido repararla, Al mencionar esto me pidió que le contara porque estaba destruida a lo cual accedí me agrada mucho esta chica y quiero conocer más de ella y si le cuento algo de mi después podre hacer que me cuente algo de ella. Seguimos hablando por un rato más.

Era ya de mañana y me tenía que levantar para ir a clases, hoy no dormiría 5 minutos más me levantaría antes para que cuando pasara asami a recogerme estar lista, me levante y me di una ducha rápida, Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla y me dispuse a buscar que tipo de ropa ponerme, decidí usar unos jeans ajustados con unas zapatillas blancas y una polera sin mangas para dejar ver mis brazos, no es que quiera impresionar a asami ni nada con ellos pero me gusta lucirlos. Revise mi brazo para ver si seguía hinchado el cual tenía una leve hinchazón junto con un pequeño moretón pero nada de importancia lo podía mover bien, así que ya estando lista baje a desayunar.

-buenos días mamá

-buenos días Korra, te veo muy animada y para nada atrasada- me dijo con un tono sarcástico

-pues de hecho no estoy atrasada ya que una compañera de clases me vendrá a buscar y nos iremos juntas- dije alegremente mientras me servía un vaso de leche

-¿una compañera? ¿La que te atropello?- cuando pregunto eso me atore un poco y casi escupo la leche

-si…si ella misma ella se ofreció a llevarme – dije tratando de respirar normal

-okay está bien supongo- dijo mi mamá y sonó una bocina que indicaba que asami había llegado

-nos vemos mamá cuídate- le di un beso en la frente y me fui, Salí y vi el deportivo de asami el cual es otro diferente al de ayer.

Subí a su auto y la salude con un beso en la mejilla, encendió el auto y nos fuimos, llegamos rápidamente ya que de mi casa a la universidad son más o menos unos 20 minutos en auto.

Las clases de hoy fueron bastante interesantes. En un momento asami fue al baño y unas chicas se me acercaron para hablar conmigo

-hey tu eres Korra? Un gusto soy Kuvira y ella es mi amiga Opal

-eehmm si soy Korra un gusto – dije un poco sorprendida de que supieran mi nombre- disculpa como saben mi nombre

\- oh porque nos gusta el motociclismo y solíamos ir a ver las competencias y de ahí te conocimos- dijo esta vez Opal – bueno antes de que te retiraras pero bueno es un gusto

-el gusto es mío, porque no se sientan conmigo y asami digo para conocernos- dije rápido

-es una buena idea- dijo Kuvira – una sola pregunta ¿ asami la chica linda es tu novia?- me sonroje mucho ante su pregunta

-eeeh que no no no no es mi novia _(aun)_ – dije y pensé notoriamente nerviosa

-okay- rio junto con opal- iremos a traer nuestras cosas- justo cuando fueron a buscar sus cosas llego asami del baño

-hey Korra sucede algo? – pregunto

-he no, no sucede nada, hable con unas chicas y se sentaran con nosotras, mira ahí vienen- gire un poco cuando ellas llegaron a nuestro lado- muy bien chicas ella es asami- señale a asami- y ellas son Opal y Kuvira

-un gusto asami – dijo Kuvira

-gusto en conocerte – Dijo Opal para saludar a asami de un beso en la mejilla.

Estas chicas son muy simpáticas y almorzamos con ellas. Los días avanzaban y me iba haciendo más cercana a asami, me ponía nerviosa cuando compartíamos momentos a solas, descubrí muchas cosas de ellas como que le gustan ciertos artistas que a mí también me gustan.

El temido día del primer examen llego, no me sentía preparada pesar de que había estudiado, pude rendirlo bien pero no me fue como esperaba por solo una pregunta no pude obtener la nota mínima, supe que a asami le fue muy bien ya que se nota que ella sabe bastante. Ella me pregunto cómo me había ido, yo desanimada le respondí ya que no iba a esconderle nada.

-hey Korra que tal te fue en el examen?- pregunto

-pues no muy bien asami, creo que debo estudiar mas – dije algo desanimada

-hey y que te parece si estudiamos juntas para el próximo examen?- escuche bien lo que dijo, díganme que escuche bien se ofreció a ayudarme a estudiar, si tengo que aprovechar pero antes debo calmarme un poco y no parecer muy ansiosa por esto

-me parece una buena idea pero no quiero ser una molestia ya que me traes todos los días a clases no quiero seguir molestándote- dije, realmente no me gustaría molestarla más, entonces ella puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio una linda sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera por dentro

-oh Korra no es ninguna molestia al contrario- me sonrió- para mi seria un gusto ayudarte con la materia y así estudio mas yo también no crees?- si definitivamente esta chica me trae loca por ella

-pues si tienes razón entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo cuando nos ponemos a estudiar- dije para poder sonar confiada y tranquila

-muy bien te parece que estudiemos en mi casa?- enserio? En su casa? muy bien no debo sonar ni mostrarme emocionada

-si…si..Si me parece bien- dije algo nerviosa

-muy bien, nos ponemos de acuerdo te veo mañana- se despidió de un tierno beso en mi mejilla, me sonroje un poco y toque con mi mano el lugar donde me beso y me quede viendo mientras se subía a su auto y se iba.

Estaba muy feliz, podría estudiar con asami y estar más con ella y a solas, aunque no pase nada entre nosotras y ella no sienta nada hacia mi más que una simple amistad _(eso creo)_ estoy feliz de todos modos.

Estaba en la habitación que uso para entrenar haciendo un poco de ejercicio cuando mi celular suena, lo reviso y veo que tengo un mensaje de asami, este solo hecho me alegro

 _ **Asami: hey linda ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _(Me dijo linda esperen me dijo linda, Korra calma solo fue un cumplido, tranquilízate)_

 _ **Yo: bien y tú?**_ _(woow que profunda)_

 _ **Asami: bien bien, dime ¿Qué haces?**_

 _Bien esta es mi oportunidad le diré que estoy entrenando, aunque realmente lo estoy haciendo pero se lo diré para tratar de impresionarla_

 _ **Yo: estoy entrenando, ya sabes trabajando un poco mi físico**_

 _ **Asami: woow que bien, aunque déjame decirte por lo que me he dado cuenta tú físico no necesita más trabajo luces genial ;)**_

 _ **Yo: jajaja tú crees eso?**_

 _ **Asami: pues si claro que lo creo**_

 _ **Asami: oye que te parece si mas tarde nos juntamos a estudiar?**_

 _ **Asami: eso si se nos hace tarde puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa si quieres o puede ser otro día**_

 _ **Yo: no no no, hoy me parece excelente me daré una ducha e iré para que estudiemos**_

 _ **Asami: muy bien te estaré esperando, te mando mi dirección….**_

Luego de recibir la dirección de asami fui rápido a ducharme para ir hacia haya, no niego estoy emocionada iré a verla a su casa y podremos estar solas.

Me apresure y me fui antes avisándole a mis padres donde iría, tome mi celular, ingrese la dirección de asami en mi celular y me dispuse a ir, estaba a unos treinta minutos en bus así que me senté a esperar uno que me dejara cerca de donde iba.

Llegue a un gran condominio y me acerque al portero y le indique la dirección que me dirigía y llamo por teléfono a la casa, di mi nombre y me hicieron pasar. Llegue a una gran mansión y me impresiones bastante a penas me acerque unos pasos asami salió a recibirme con un abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Korra que bueno que viniste vamos pasa- dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome dentro de su mansión

-ok, ok, ok ya vamos, no sabía que tu casa era tan grande- dije algo asombrada

\- he sí creo que no te he mencionado ciertas cosas de mi- dijo algo apenada

Entramos y pude apreciar que era aun mas grande por dentro, nos dirigimos al living donde había un hombre que me parecía algo familiar, el estaba de espaldas pero cuando sintió que entrabamos se paró a saludarnos y fue cuando lo reconocí

-Papá- se acerco a el asami – ella es Korra mi compañera de facultad

-hola Korra ¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- se acerco a mí y extendió su mano la cual estreche familiarmente

-bien Don Hiroshi, es un gusto verlo, Asami no me dijo que usted era su padre- dije mirando a una sorprendida asami

-esperen, ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto asami

-si nos conocemos, hace algunos años Industrias Futuro patrocinaba a Korra cuando competía en los circuitos de motociclismo

-espera eras motociclista?- decía aun mas sorprendida asami

-jajaja si creo que no mencione eso, al igual que tu no mencionaste que eras hija de Don Hiroshi

-bueno eso pues… porque no mejor subimos para estudiar- decía claramente nerviosa Asami y no puedo negar que se ve muy linda

-me parece, un gusto verlo Señor- dije

-igualmente Korra

Subimos a la habitación de asami pude darme cuenta que tenía muchos libros y que había estaba leyendo ya que tenía un libro abierto con muchas cosas destacadas, me indico que me sentara en una silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio y comenzamos a estudiar, a menudo nuestras manos se rozaban lo que provocaba un leve sonrojo en mi. Cuando terminamos de estudiar ella se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa lo cual acepte ya que era bastante tarde y mis padres no estaban en casa como para ir a buscarme.

El viaje se hizo corto ya que nos fuimos en el deportivo de Asami, el viaje lo aproveche para interrogar a Asami

-asi que no me dijiste que eras hija de Hiroshi Sato – dije mirándola de reojo

\- pues tu no me dijiste que eras motociclista y que industrias futuro era tu patrocinador

-yo si te dije que era motociclista

-no solo me dijiste que chocaste en tu moto que es diferente- dijo deteniendo el auto fuera de mi casa- llegamos

-hey quiero saber porque no me dijiste que eras hija de Hiroshi

-bien te lo diré- dijo suspirando- cuando la gente me conoce y sabe quién es mi padre solo quiere favores míos o de él y no me tratan como quiero… normal tratan de complacerme para que los ayuden

-oh ya veo te entiendo, pero tranquila yo no te pediré nada ni a ti ni a tu padre, me agrada la asami que me atropello no la hija de Hiroshi – dije dándole una cálida sonrisa – aunque no sabía que Hiroshi tenía una hija, el tiempo que me patrocino nunca lo menciono

-eso es porque estuve estudiando en el extranjero y volví hace menos de un año por eso no sabias de mi- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

\- me hubiese, gustado conocerte cuando competía, así te hubiese llevado a dar algunas vueltas a las pistas de carrera- deje algo apenada y sonrojada- te hubiese mostrado mi antiguo mundo

\- aun puedes hacerlo, aunque te hayas retirado- dijo mirándome y tomándome la mano a lo que la mire confundida- recuerda que industrias futuro tiene pistas para probar sus autos y prototipos de motos así que porque no un día de estos no vamos y damos algunas vueltas- ante lo dicho se sonrojo un poco y antes de que pudiera volver hablar le conteste

-me parece perfecto- me acerque y la bese en la mejilla – nos vemos gracias por traerme nos ponemos de acuerdo te parece el sábado?- dije antes de que me fuera

-si, el sábado me parece perfecto

\- considéralo una cita – dije esto y me fui a mi casa antes de ver la reacción de Asami …

Continuara…

Notas:

*Si es el mismo día que se fue caminando luego de terminar con su novio.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos los que siguen mis fic's gracias por dar review y por seguir mi perfil esperando a que actualice gracias a todos ustedes que me dan el apoyo para seguir escribiendo y sin más les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi nueva historia, lo iba a terminar hace dos días pero comencé a ver varias series de anime y comenzaron a consumir mi vida por completo sin más espero les guste el capitulo

Capitulo 3 :

 _Habían pasado ya más de dos meses desde que termine con iroh y aun estaba muy deprimida, no salía de mi cuarto casi ni comía y mis padres estaban muy preocupados_

 _-Asami cariño se que estas triste y molesta por todo lo sucedido con iroh, pero por favor déjame entrar, debes comer algo siquiera- dijo mi madre desde el otro lado de mi puerta- hija por favor, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados… traje tu postre favorito para que lo comas- pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar- muy bien hija lo dejare acá fuera – mi mamá estaba a punto de marcharse cuando abrí la puerta_

 _-pasa mamá- dije secándome las lágrimas, ella entro y se sentó junto a mí en mi cama y me abrazo_

 _-hija ten come un poco que sea te hará sentir mejor si quiera_

 _-esta bien tengo mucha hambre- dije tomando el recipiente que contenía mi postre favorito_

 _-luego pediré que cocinen algo para que comas. Sabes tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y nos planteamos la idea de que tu no quieras seguir en la escuela de ciudad república – dijo merándome fijamente_

 _-tienes razón no quiero seguir en esa escuela, no quiero ver nunca más a iroh y si sigo ahí lo veré todos los días_

 _-por eso quería hablar contigo, tu padre debe estar en ciudad republica por todo lo de la empresa pero hablamos y dijo que podíamos irnos donde mis padres para que estudiaras en la escuela de la nación del fuego- dijo mirándome buscando alguna reacción en mi- tu padre dijo que nos visitaría todos los fines de semana_

 _-no lo sé mamá, pero sé que es lo mejor aunque extrañare a papá, pero debo estar bien y si yéndome lejos estaré mejor – dije abrazando a mi madre_

 _-muy bien le diré a tu padre para que arregle todo, pero mientras estas de vacaciones podremos salir junto a tu padre unos días ¿Qué dices?_

 _-me encantaría_

 _Luego de unas semanas de vacaciones con mis padres comenzamos a arreglar todo para irnos junto a mi madre a la nación del fuego, iba a extrañar a papá pero él me iba a ir a visitar y yo podría ir a verlo también. Iba a estudiar en una gran academia donde había estudiado mamá. Me destaque bastante bien ya que me iba muy bien en todas mis materias eso hizo que pudiera acceder en primera prioridad a la universidad que yo quisiera, mi mamá me sugirió la de universidad republica ya que así volveríamos a vivir junto a mi padre y ya lo de iroh no me importaba así que accedí. Fui aceptada en primer puesto de la carrera que quería ingeniería mecánica, mi madre me pregunto el porqué esa carrera yo solo respondí porque quería, desde niña siempre estuve en el taller de mi padre, lo ayudaba a él con sus autos y proyectos y desde ese entonces me fascina la mecánica…._

No podía creer que Korra había aceptado mi invitación para estudiar juntas ahora solo debía hablarle para ponernos de acuerdo. Tenía mi celular en la mano debatiéndome si debía o no mandarle un mensaje a Korra si quería estudiar hoy. Tome el valor y le mande un mensaje.

 _ **Yo: hey linda ¿Cómo estás?**_ _(muy bien ahora solo esperare a que me responda)_

 _ **Korra: bien y tú?**_

 _ **Yo: bien bien, dime ¿Qué haces?**_

 _ **Korra: estoy entrenando, ya sabes trabajando un poco mi físico**_

 _ **Yo: woow que bien, aunque déjame decirte por lo que me he dado cuenta tú físico no necesita más trabajo luces genial ;)**_

 _ **Korra: jajaja tú crees eso?**_

 _ **Yo: pues si claro que lo creo**_

 _ **Yo: oye que te parece si mas tarde nos juntamos a estudiar?**_

 _ **Yo: eso si se nos hace tarde puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa si quieres o puede ser otro día**_

 _ **Korra: no no no, hoy me parece excelente me daré una ducha e iré para que estudiemos**_

 _ **Yo: muy bien te estaré esperando, te mando mi dirección….**_

Si me atreví a alagarla por su cuerpo y que por lo que he podido ver tiene un cuerpo increíble ya que sus brazos son tan tonificados que con un solo movimiento se marca cada musculo. En fin le envié mi dirección y me apresure a ordenar un poco mi habitación, había estado leyendo un poco así que deje los libros sobre mi escritorio, me arregle un poco y espere a que Korra llegara a mi casa.

No se demoro mucho en llegar ya que el portero llamo a la casa para que le dieran el acceso a Korra, Salí para ver donde venia y vi que ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, Salí para saludarla de un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo.

-Korra que bueno que viniste vamos pasa- dije tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola dentro de la mansión

-ok, ok, ok ya vamos, no sabía que tu casa era tan grande- dijo algo asombrada

\- he sí creo que no te he mencionado ciertas cosas de mi- dije algo apenada

Entramos y fuimos al living para saludar a mi padre

-Papá- me acerque a él – ella es Korra mi compañera de facultad- dije mientras Korra se acercaba para saludar a mi padre

-hola Korra ¿Cómo estás? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar a Korra quien muy familiarmente lo saludo

-bien Don Hiroshi, es un gusto verlo, Asami no me dijo que usted era su padre- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada

-esperen, ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunte muy sorprendida

-si nos conocemos, hace algunos años Industrias Futuro patrocinaba a Korra cuando competía en los circuitos de motociclismo

-espera eras motociclista?- dije ya mas sorprendida de lo que estaba, sin duda esta chica esconde muchos secretos

-jajaja si creo que no mencione eso, al igual que tu no mencionaste que eras hija de Don Hiroshi- dijo Korra tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo

-bueno eso pues… porque no mejor subimos para estudiar- dije claramente nerviosa

-me parece, un gusto verlo Señor- dijo Korra despidiéndose de mi padre

-igualmente Korra- dijo el antes de que subiéramos

Llegamos a mi habitación y le indique que se sentara en un banquillo al lado de mi escritorio y comenzamos a estudiar. Estudiamos bastante sobre motores, matemáticas y todo lo relacionado con los ramos, a ratos rozaba la mano de Korra apropósito para ver sus reacciones, se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja, se nos hizo tarde y terminamos de estudiar y yo le dije que la llevaría a su casa. Nos subimos a mi auto y partimos, el viaje fue corto y comenzamos a hablar creo que Korra solo quería sacarme información

-así que no me dijiste que eras hija de Hiroshi Sato – dijo mirándome de reojo

\- pues tú no me dijiste que eras motociclista y que industrias futuro era tu patrocinador – dije ya que ella tampoco me había dicho eso de su vida

-yo si te dije que era motociclista – dijo sonriendo

-no solo me dijiste que chocaste en tu moto que es diferente- dije deteniendo el auto fuera de su casa- llegamos

-hey quiero saber porque no me dijiste que eras hija de Hiroshi- dijo claramente exigiendo respuestas

-bien te lo diré- dije suspirando sabia que este momento llegaría - cuando la gente me conoce y sabe quién es mi padre solo quiere favores míos o de él y no me tratan como quiero… normal tratan de complacerme para que los ayuden – dije un poco molesta y triste ya que eso era lo que la gente quería de mi y eso sucedió cuando fui a estudiar a la nación del fuego solo querían favores y eso me molestaba y por eso no hice muchos amigos haya

-oh ya veo te entiendo, pero tranquila yo no te pediré nada ni a ti ni a tu padre, me agrada la asami que me atropello no la hija de Hiroshi – dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa – aunque no sabía que Hiroshi tenía una hija, el tiempo que me patrocino nunca lo menciono – dijo tratando de recordar algo

-eso es porque estuve estudiando en el extranjero y volví hace menos de un año por eso no sabias de mi- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

\- me hubiese, gustado conocerte cuando competía, así te hubiese llevado a dar algunas vueltas a las pistas de carrera- dijo algo apenada y sonrojada- te hubiese mostrado mi antiguo mundo – dijo rascándose la nuca notablemente nerviosa

\- aun puedes hacerlo, aunque te hayas retirado- dije mirándola y tomándola de la mano a lo que me miro un poco confundida- recuerda que industrias futuro tiene pistas para probar sus autos y prototipos de motos así que porque no un día de estos no vamos y damos algunas vueltas- ante lo que dije me sonrojo un poco y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar me contesto

-me parece perfecto- se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla – nos vemos gracias por traerme nos ponemos de acuerdo te parece el sábado?- dijo antes de que se fuera

-si, el sábado me parece perfecto- dije mirándola tímidamente

\- considéralo una cita- dijo y se fue a su casa, quede sin habla y una sonrisa se comenzó a formar si había escuchado bien dijo ''cita'' tendremos una cita y podemos estar un rato agradable juntas. Llegue a mi casa para hablar con mi padre para ver si el sábado podíamos ir a la pista, el estaba junto a mi mamá, un punto para mí porque si no lo convenzo ella lo hará.

-Papá te puedo pedir algo

-si dime mi niña que quieres?

-pues me preguntaba si el sábado esta libre la pista de pruebas de la fabrica

-el sábado? Parece que si ya que no hay nuevos prototipos y los que tenemos ya los probamos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que me gustaría ir con Korra – dije algo apenada, mis padres se miraron y se sonrieron como si supieran o planearan algo

-pues llévala el sábado y prueban las ultimas motos tal vez la convenzas de volver de su retiro

-la conoces Hiroshi?- pregunto confundida mi mamá

-industrias futuro la patrocinaba es una gran chica muy responsable y le tengo bastante confianza y a Asami parece agradarle mucho – me miro y me guiño un ojo no sé que me habrá querido decir pero tenía visto bueno para llevar a Korra.

Los días pasaron tan lentos a pesar de que era viernes lo sentí eterno así que decidí hablar con Korra para saber donde nos juntaríamos o a qué hora nos juntaríamos.

 _ **Yo: hey Korra como estas?**_

 _ **Korra: bien y tú? Que tal va todo?**_

 _ **Yo: estoy bien**_

 _ **Yo: te hablo para saber donde nos juntaríamos y a qué hora**_

 _ **Korra: oh cierto**_

 _ **Korra: te parece si te espero fuera de tu condominio**_

 _ **Korra: y cuando este fuera te llamo y nos vamos desde ahí**_

 _ **Yo: si me parece**_

 _ **Yo: qué tal si nos vamos temprano para aprovechar todo el día?**_

 _ **Korra: te parece a las 10?**_

 _ **Yo: me parece perfecto**_

 _ **Yo: entonces nos vemos fuera del condominio a las 10**_

 _ **Yo: trae ropa cómoda**_ __ __

 _ **Korra: ten seguro que lo hare**_

Seguimos hablando hasta ya tarde en la noche, solo esperaba que llegara la mañana para ir con Korra. Me levante temprano, tome desayuno esperando a que dieran las 10, estaba muy feliz todo últimamente me estaba yendo bien. Espere a que Korra me llamara para salir con mi auto a recogerla y dirigirnos a la pista.

La llamada de Korra no se hizo esperar, al ver su nombre en mi teléfono me alegro bastante, conteste y ella me indico que me estaba esperando así que Salí a buscarla para que nos fuéramos.

Ella vestía unos jeans y una camisa sin mangas, al parecer le gusta usarlas ya que le gusta mostrar sus tonificados brazos, detuve el auto y me baje para saludarla, ella se alegro de verme pude notarlo en su cara, la abrace y ella me beso en la mejilla

-hola Asami ¿Qué tal estas? – dijo aun sin soltarme, ella tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y yo los tenia rodeando su cuello al notar esto me sonroje un poco y solté muy a mi pesar el agarre

-estoy bien y tú?- dije aunque yo había soltado el agarre del cuello de Korra ella seguía con el suyo en mi cintura, no me molesta para nada al contrario y al darse cuenta de esto Korra soltó de mi y se sonrojo bastante _(se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja)_

-bien, bien, bien- dijo rápidamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, al hacer esto se tropezó con algo y comenzó a perder el equilibrio yo trate de ayudarla y extendí mi mano para detener su caída pero al parecer fue mala idea y con su peso me hizo caer sobre ella, lo bueno es que cayó sobre un arbusto y no se lastimo por la caída pero sentí un leve quejido de su parte cuando yo caí sobre ella – asami estas bien?- pregunto y yo levante un poco la cabeza y vi lo cerca que estábamos, no sé porque pero me pare muy rápidamente y ayude a Korra a hacerlo, que tonta pude haberme quedado un rato mas así pero me hice una promesa de no intentar nada hasta estar 100% segura de que ella siente algo más que amistad por mí.

-Korra tu estas bien? No te golpeaste? Déjame ayudarte- dije mientas sacaba algunas ramas de su cabello

-estoy bien Asami, recuerda que te dije que estoy acostumbrada a caerme- dijo mientas sacudía su ropa

-si lo sé pero de igual manera, porque no nos ponemos en marcha mejor

-me parece una buena idea- dijo rascándose la nuca

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos pusimos en marcha a las pistas de industrias futuro el viaje fue silencioso, llegamos y el portero nos recibió le informe que había reservado la pista y nos dejo pasar, cuando entramos nos dirigimos al taller

-y dime que haremos?- dijo Korra sacando su bolso de mi auto

-pues te lo iba a preguntar ¿Qué prefieres probar los nuevos autos o corren en los últimos modelos de motos?- le pregunte al parecer lo ultimo la animo mucho ya que sus ojos brillaron ante lo que le dije

-pues Mmmm no se probemos los autos, aunque quisiera probar las motos me traen aun malos recuerdos – dijo mirando sus pies

-oh- dije algo apenada- pues entonces probemos los autos, señor Gú podría preparar mi auto de pruebas y uno de los nuevos para Korra por favor

-de inmediato señorita Sato

-Porque no nos vamos a cambiar ropa para luego ir a dar un par de vueltas- dije mirando a Korra quien tenía una expresión muy adorable con una sonrisa de lado- que? Sucede algo?- dije respondiendo con la misma pose que ella tenia

-no nada solo que no sabía que también eras piloto

-jajá pues si desde pequeña me gustaba la velocidad y la mecánica, siempre venia con mi papá a su taller, cuando cumplí 12 mi padre me enseño a conducir y comencé a probar los autos a los 14 y hay muchas cosas de mi que no conoces- di la espalda y juegue con mi cabello y mire sobre mi hombro - aun… ven vamos a cambiarnos ropa

Nos dirigimos a los camarines para ponernos los trajes adecuados para conducir al parecer Korra trajo el que usaba cuando competía, entramos y nos acomodamos para cambiarnos, ambas estábamos de espaldas la una de la otra. Pero sé que Korra me observaba podía sentir sus ojos en mi así que me saque lentamente mi polera ya que sabía que tenía toda su atención en mi

-woooow asami… ti… ti… tienes… un… un… cuerpo… increíble- dijo tragando saliva pesadamente, me gire para ver su expresión y asombrarla mas pero la asombrada termine siendo yo ya que ella se encontraba sin polera dejando ver sus increíbles y marcados abdominales, al verla así me sonroje demasiado, me había imaginado antes su cuerpo pero esto me dejo con la boca abierta literalmente, no podía articular palabra no sabía que decir o hacer me quede como boba mirándola- heeem yo… pues solo decía tu cuerpo es muy… muy ya sabes bonito – dijo rascándose la nuca y tratando de sonar calmada y yo aun seguía estática pasmada y sin decir nada solo mirándola con la boca abierta – asami? Te… te… encuentras bien?- pregunto moviendo su mano frente a mi cara a lo cual reaccione por fin

-he si si estoy bien solo es que me… quede mirando tus abdominales- sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente y volver a la realidad no sé si sería posible estar más sonrojada pero sentía mi cuerpo arder

-mis… abdominales?- pregunto una confundía Korra que se dio cuenta de su desnudes se dio vuelta avergonzada yo respondí de la misma manera y terminamos de cambiarnos muy rápidamente. Ya con los trajes puestos fuimos a la pista sin hablarnos con un silencio un poco incomodo entre nosotras, ninguna se sentía con la confianza necesaria como para hacerlo.

-muy bien Señorita Sato acá esta su auto listo y él para su amiga también, espere su rostro me es conocido, ¿has venido antes por acá?- pregunto curioso el señor Gú

\- pues si he venido antes – por fin hablo Korra- antes era piloto de motocicletas y probaba los prototipos de industrias futuro

-con razón tu rostro me es familiar.

-te parece si nos subimos ya- dijo Korra aun sin mirarme, tenía que ganar confianza así que se me ocurrió algo

-bueno subámonos me muero por ganarte- dije mirándola de reojo, es competidora se que lo que menos que le gusta a ellos es que le digan que les ganaran

-así eso lo veremos- dijo con su orgullo herido y con ganas de levantar su ego

-quieres apostar?

-sí, quiero apostar- dijo mirándome fijamente

-muy bien apostemos entonces- dije mirándola a los ojos- dime que es lo que me darás cuando te gane?

-hey yo te ganare, recuerda que era una de las mejore

-conduciendo motos, pero estas en mi territorio ahora pequeña morenita- dije acercándome tentativamente hacia ella tomándola de la barbilla, había ganado la confianza que necesitaba

-aunque este en tu terreno se perfectamente cómo conducir y sé que soy capaz de ganarte hoy y cuando quieras y no soy pequeña- dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente

-entonces apostemos, si yo tu ganas yo hare lo que tú quieras y si yo gano tu harás lo que yo quiera

-lo que yo quiera?- pregunto cada vez más cerca, al parecer había tomado la confianza necesaria

-lo que tú quieras- puse mi mano frente a nosotras- es una apuesta- ella la estrecho

-es una apuesta, ahora vamos quiero ganar luego para pensar que será lo que tendrás que hacer- dijo mientras salía hacia la pista de carreras

\- eso lo veremos…

Subimos a los vehículos preparados y comenzamos dando unas vueltas de calentamiento para acostumbrarnos al vehículo y a las maniobras y a la pista. Comenzamos la carrera, 6 vueltas, las dos primeras íbamos codo a codo ya en el principio de la tercera vuelta deje tomar la delantera a Korra pero no mucha, ya iniciando la tercera Korra tomo un poco mas de ventaja así que comencé a acelerar para alcanzarla en la quinta y sobre pasarla en la sexta, todo iba bien rebase a Korra y le saque una amplia ventaja ya llegando a los últimos metros de la sexta vuelta acelere y le gane a Korra por una amplia ventaja. Estacionamos los autos yo me baje aun con el casco puesto y espere a que Korra se bajara para quitármelo.

-te dije que estaba en mi territorio- dije

-eso no es justo tu auto es más rápido que el mío

-de hecho el tuyo es el más rápido que industrias futuro ha sacado hasta ahora- la cara de Korra se sonrojo a más no poder

-eso no puede ser pero es que, no es posible es que como pudiste pasarme tan fácilmente- pregunto algo desconcertada

-conozco esta pista aun mejor que la palma de mi mano, se donde acelerar donde no como virar y como mantener el equilibrio así que fue fácil ganarte – su cara era de complejidad no podía creer lo que había sucedido y se notaba en su rostro- hay una cafetería con una terraza, porque no vamos a comer algo para que luego recorramos las instalaciones- dije acercándome y colocando un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja

-está bien- dijo sonrojándose levemente

-okay vamos, después de todo debo pensar como pagaras la apuesta no creas que lo he olvidado

-hey hiciste trampa

-tu eras una gran corredora yo no tu tenias la ventaja así que no fue trampa querida- la tome del brazo y la arrastre al pasillo- vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos algo para comer y nos ubicamos en la terraza mirando hacia la pista de pruebas, otros técnicos e ingenieros estaban probando más prototipos así que teníamos una buena vista aunque eso no me importaba la mejor vista la tenía a mi lado comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-cuéntame Korra alguna vez has pensado en volver a competir- al hacer esta pregunta Korra se atoro un poco con lo que comía haciéndola toser un poco

-pues yo no sé… nunca lo había pensado realmente no lo he hecho desde hace mucho, después de tener el accidente estuve en una depresión y pensé en volver luego de recuperarme pero no lo sé- dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta

-oh ya veo, mi padre me dijo que eras una de las mejores – dije mirando hacia la pista

\- ¿enserio? – Pregunto asombrada – pues no es por nada pero si lo era había ganado muchas competencias para mi edad era un gran logro

\- me imagino, yo siempre quise correr y lo iba a hacer pero me fui al extranjero y no pude hacerlo

\- ya veo, hubieses sido la mejor, corres muy bien me dejaste asombrada – dijo rascándose la nuca

-jajaja pues tal vez lo hubiese sido- me di vuelta para mirarla- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es agradable- dije dándole una cálida y sincera sonrisa

-a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me agradas mucho – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

-Korra tu a mi- mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi respiración se empezó a agitar y mi presión comenzó a subir, debía decírselo, mi mente gritaba ''DICELO DICELO ES AHORA O NUNCA'' , debía decirlo, debía decirle que me gusta – tu…- tenía toda su atención en mí, eso era lo que quería pero el destino o algo no quería que se lo dijera ya que mi celular que estaba en la mesa comenzó a sonar, era mi padre y debía contestarle – Korra disculpa es mi padre debo contestarle

\- no te preocupes contesta yo mientras comeré otro trozo de este delicioso pastel- dijo dándome una linda sonrisa

Quiero mucho a mi padre pero tenía que interrumpir justo este momento, termine de hablar con él y volví donde estaba Korra quien estaba terminando de comerse otro trozo de pastel

-hey parece que te gusto este pastel - dije acercándome a ella con una servilleta para limpiar la comisura de sus labios donde tenía un poco de chocolate, lo cual la hizo sonrojar un poco

-jejenes si está muy rico – termine de limpiar su labio y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundo que parecieron horas – Asami yo te quería pedir algo – dijo rompiendo el silencio

-si dime que es- dije apartándome un poco de ella para sentarme en mi silla y beber un poco de café

-pues es que no se sería posible de que…- _(no puede ser se ve tan linda nerviosa)_ – podamos probar… las motos… se que te dije que no quería porque me traían malos recuerdos pero realmente me gustaría subirme a otra vez – dijo algo apenada

-está bien vamos- me pare y tome su brazo tirando un poco de él para que vayamos- seguramente te subiste antes a los modelos que hacían los ingenieros antes así que ahora usaras una que diseñe yo cuando estaba en el extranjero y la hizo mi padre, sabrás lo que es montar una sato- al decir esto caí en cuenta el doble sentido que se podía interpretar lo ultimo por lo cual me sonroje y solté el brazo de Korra para que caminara a mi lado

-me gustaría saberlo – dijo con un tono seductor a lo cual sentí que ardía por dentro, ella soltó una carcajada y seguimos hacia el almacén de motos. Una vez ahí pedí que trajeran el modelo que había diseñado el cual era uno deportivo que a Korra por la expresión de su cara la dejo asombrada- este es el modelo que diseñaste- dijo acercándose y revisándola- esta increíble nunca había visto una moto como esta sin duda es increíble

-bueno ese es un diseño único hecho por mi

-si y es uno de los mejores – dijo el encargado del almacén – la va a usar señorita sato?

-yo no, Korra lo hará – dije apuntando a Korra quien aun examinaba la moto

-muy bien entonces la preparare – dijo esto el encargado y se fue con la moto

-es una moto increíble, como me hubiese gustado tener una de esas cuando competía – dijo con un singular brillo de emoción en los ojos

-y eso que aun no la has probado

-a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto un poco confundida

-solo pruébala y luego me dices – dije con una sonrisa de medio lado

Todo estaba listo Korra en la pista encendió el motor y dieron la partida, comenzó a acelerar y recorrió casi la mitad de la pista en unos segundo, dio un par de vueltas y sin duda estaba encantada. Cuando salió de la pista y fue donde yo me encontraba se podía apreciar lo feliz que estaba, dejo el casco en una mesa y vino corriendo yo estaba y me dio un fuerte abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que me comenzó a besar mis mejillas dándome las gracias. Aun abrazándome comenzó a hablar

-asami eso fue increíble, nunca me había subido a una moto tan potente, es increíble… eres increíble- dijo aun manteniéndome entre sus brazos- oh disculpa te estoy apretando mucho, lo siento – dijo un poco sonrojada soltándome y arreglando un poco mi ropa

-tranquila, que bueno que te haya gustado y dime ¿Qué te pareció este diseño único?- dije con algo de orgullo de mi misma

-ha sido increíble puede acelerar en muy poco tiempo y no pierde la estabilidad, es increíble

-bueno sumando que la conductora también lo es no es solo merito de la moto - dije haciéndola sonrojar

-pues bueno eso si también es algo- dijo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente se ve tan linda cuando está nerviosa

-que más te gustaría hacer?- pregunte ya no tenía más ideas - podíamos recorrer las instalaciones o algo- dije buscando una respuesta en Korra

-me parece bien así podre ver más prototipos y cosas por el estilo no crees – dijo

-me parece, entonces vamos – comenzamos a caminar para dirigirnos a los talleres que habían, entramos a varios donde arreglaban algunos autos y otros donde solo los pintaban, sabía que debía terminar de decir lo que le iba a decir antes de que mi padre me llamara tenía que decirle que me gusta y aunque yo no le guste debo hacerlo ella me gusta y quiero que lo sepa…

Continuara ….


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa que tal todos lamento la demora del capítulo estuve un poco mal por así decirlo por eso no actualizaba bueno sin mas acá esta el 4 capitulo muchas gracias a los que me dejaron sus comentarios un abrazo a todos ellos

Nota: ojo con los sueños subidos de tono de Korra

Capitulo 4:

 **Estaba costada en mi cama esperando que sonara mi celular para levantarme e ir con asami cuando sentí que abrían la puerta de seguro era mi mamá para preguntarme algo sobre lo que haría hoy, yo estaba con los ojos cerrados así que abrí uno para ver que quería, mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vi entrar a asami y cerrar la puerta tras de ella, su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria, se acerco lentamente hacia mi cama, yo estaba muy sorprendida no sabía qué hacer o decir. Cuando mi mente hizo conexión con mi boca pude formular una palabra**

 **-Asami… que sucede, que haces en…- antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo mas puso sus dedos en mis labios indicándome que me callara**

 **-no sabes cuánto te deseo Korra- dijo antes de subirse sobre mí para besarme muy apasionadamente – estoy tan… burp… burp…- lo ultimo dicho me desconcertó**

 **-que dijiste asami?- pregunte para saber que realmente decía**

 **-que… burp…burp… - pestañe rápidamente y cuando abrí los ojos por última vez me di cuenta que era un sueño y que mi alarma sonaba.**

Maldito celular ya debía levantarme, me hubiese gustado haber podido terminar ese sueño, esta chica se aparece hasta en mis sueños, realmente me tiene loca por ella, me gustaría poder decirle lo que siento por ella pero realmente no me atrevería y no podría soportar un rechazo por parte de ella, a demás es mi compañera y la veré por lo menos 5 años mas así que es mejor mantener mis sentimiento para mí. Decidí levantarme para poder pasar un día agradable con Asami. Me levante y me fui a duchar, me vestí y tome desayuno junto a mi madre

-y dime iras a algún lado hoy?- pregunto mi mamá mientras me servía una taza de té

-pues si saldré junto con asami- dije antes de dar un bocado al sándwich que estaba comiendo

\- esa es la chica que te atropello cierto?- pregunto algo curiosa a lo que hizo que me ahogara un poco con lo que estaba comiendo

-pues… si es ella- dije tratando de no seguir ahogándome

-al parecer es chica te interesa bastante – dijo dando un sorbo a su té

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunte algo curiosa

\- siempre hablas de ella y lo linda e inteligente que es- dijo sonriendo para sí misma, no había caído en cuenta de eso, siempre estaba hablando de asami pero es que no puedo evitarlo ella es muy linda e inteligente- dime ella te gusta?- pregunto sin ningún rodeos después de todo es mi mamá y se da cuenta de todo y no quedaba más que aceptar la verdad y decírsela tal vez eso me quite un peso y me dé el valor para decírselo a Asami

-Si, ella me gusta pero no sé si yo le gusto y eso me tiene un poco mal- dije con un poco de tristeza

\- oh cariño y no has hablado con ella acerca de esto, recuerda que si no te arriesgas y das ese paso no sabrás que pudo haber sido, tal vez tu también le gustas – dijo mi mamá dándome una linda sonrisa que me dio confianza

\- si creo que debería hablar con ella acerca de eso pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

-solo intenta hablar con ella y si no siente lo mismo que tu al menos le habrás dicho tus sentimientos y te sentirás mejor- sin duda las palabras de mi madre me animaron hoy sin duda se lo diré en cuanto pueda.

Me puse en rumbo a la casa de asami. Llegue a las afueras del condominio y llame a asami para hacerle saber que ya había llegado. Ella rápidamente llego y apenas me vio bajo de su auto para saludarme, se acerco y me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-hola Asami ¿Qué tal estas? – dije sin soltarla, ya que tenía mis brazos rodeando su cintura y ella los tenia rodeando mi cuello al notar esto se sonroje un poco y me soltó

-estoy bien y tú?- dijo aunque ella ya había soltado el agarre de mi cuello yo seguía con el mío en su pequeña cintura, al darme cuenta que mi agarre duro me de lo necesario la solté rápidamente sonrojándome un poco

-bien, bien, bien- dije rápidamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, al hacer esto me tropecé con algo y comencé a perder el equilibrio asami trato de ayudarme y extendió su mano para detener mi caída pero al parecer fue mala idea y con mi peso hice que cayera sobre mí, lo bueno es que caí sobre un arbusto y no me lastime por la caída pero aun así me queje cuando ella cayó sobre mi – asami estas bien?- pregunte y ella levanto un poco la cabeza y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, no sé porque pero se paro muy rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme

-Korra tu estas bien? No te golpeaste? Déjame ayudarte- dijo mientas sacaba algunas ramas de mi cabello

-estoy bien Asami, recuerda que te dije que estoy acostumbrada a caerme- dije mientas sacudía mi ropa

-si lo sé pero de igual manera, porque no nos ponemos en marcha mejor – dijo señalando su auto

-me parece una buena idea- dije rascándome la nuca

Nos subimos a su auto y nos pusimos en marcha, llegamos bastante rápido. Le pregunte a asami que haríamos y me dio a elegir entre probar los autos o las motos, me moría de ganas de subirme a una moto pero decidí y elegí los autos, al llegar nos encontramos con un antiguo conocido ya que como antes yo iba a practicar allá me reconoció.

Luego de que hablamos con el fuimos a cambiarnos ropa y en el camino con asami hicimos una apuesta, sé que voy a ganarla y ella tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera, llegamos al camarín y comenzamos a cambiarnos ropa, ambas estábamos de espaldas pero a pesar de eso no resistí y mire sobre mi hombro para encontrarme con el cuerpo semi desnudo de asami.

-woooow asami… ti… ti… tienes… un… un… cuerpo… increíble- dije tragando saliva pesadamente, ella se giro y quedo de frente, sin duda me asombre mas realmente si tiene un cuerpo increíble, me quede mirándola y pude darme cuenta que ella estaba completamente sonrojada mirándome -heeem yo… pues solo decía tu cuerpo es muy… muy ya sabes bonito – dijo rascándome la nuca y tratando de sonar calmada, ella estaba estática pasmada y sin decir nada solo mirándome con la boca abierta – asami? Te… te… encuentras bien?- pregunte acercándome un poco moviendo mi mano frente a su cara ante lo que por fin reacciono y salió de su trance

-he si si estoy bien solo es que me… quede mirando tus abdominales- sacudió la cabeza y apunto a mi abdomen

-mis… abdominales?- pregunte un poco confundía y me di cuenta de mí desnudes a lo que me di vuelta avergonzada ella respondió de la misma manera y terminamos de cambiarnos muy rápidamente. Ya con los trajes puestos fuimos a la pista sin hablarnos con un silencio un poco incomodo entre nosotras, ninguna se sentía con la confianza necesaria como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sentía que debía decirle algo, pero no sabía que, así que solo me dedique a caminar hasta donde estaban los autos. El sujeto que nos preparo los autos me parecía conocido y él lo confirmo, antes cuando venía a las pruebas el me ayudaba. Estábamos a punto de subirnos cuando asami pronuncio las palabras que hicieron que mi orgullo ardiera

-muero por ganarte- ¿ganarme? Se nota que ella no sabe quién soy yo

-eso lo veremos- dije con mucha confianza

-¿quieres apostar?- pregunto dándome una mirada seductora

-sí, quiero apostar- dije claramente con ganas de ganar todo

Pactamos la apuesta y aunque trato de bajar mi ego no pudo estoy segura de que le ganare más aun por lo que apostamos…

6 vueltas en las primeras íbamos a la par, en la tercera vuelta comencé a tomar ventaja hasta que de la nada asami acelero y me sobrepaso ya en la última vuelta me paso por completo, no podía creerlo, iba ganando y de la nada me gano.

-eso no es justo tu auto es más rápido que el mío- dije claramente molesta

-de hecho el tuyo es el más rápido que industrias futuro ha sacado hasta ahora- me sonroje, no podía creer que el mío era más veloz que el de ella

-eso no puede ser pero es que, no es posible es que como pudiste pasarme tan fácilmente- pregunte algo desconcertada

-conozco esta pista aun mejor que la palma de mi mano, se donde acelerar donde no como virar y como mantener el equilibrio así que fue fácil ganarte –estaba perpleja no podía creer lo que había sucedido y se notaba en mi rostro- hay una cafetería con una terraza, porque no vamos a comer algo para que luego recorramos las instalaciones- dijo acercándose a mi colocando un mechón suelto detrás de mi oreja

-está bien- dije sonrojándome levemente, aquel gesto me dejo un poco avergonzada

-okay vamos, después de todo debo pensar como pagaras la apuesta no creas que lo he olvidado

-hey hiciste trampa – dije haciendo un leve puchero

-tu eras una gran corredora yo no, tu tenias la ventaja así que no fue trampa querida- me tomo del brazo y me llevo por el pasillo- vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre – dijo

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos pusimos a conversar en la terraza con vista hacia las pistas de prueba sin duda era una linda vista y más aun si la compartía con asami. Comenzamos a hablar y ella me pregunto si yo tenía las intenciones de volver a conducir y le dije que no sabía, realmente me gustaría volver pero no lo se hace mucho que no me subo a una mota, así que creo que le pediré más rato si puedo dar alguna vuelta en algunas de las motos de pruebas. Por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio por completo hasta que ella volvió a hablar un tanto nerviosa

\- me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es agradable- dijo dándome una cálida y sincera sonrisa

-a mí también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, me agradas mucho – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Korra tu a mi- dijo un tanto nerviosa – tu…- tenía toda mi atención en ella pero en cuando iba a decir algo su celular comenzó a sonar – Korra disculpa es mi padre debo contestarle

\- no te preocupes contesta yo mientras comeré otro trozo de este delicioso pastel- dijo dándome una linda sonrisa

Al parecer iba a decirme algo importante pero su padre nos interrumpió, su ausencia la aproveche y vi que tenía un mensaje de mi mamá recordándome que llegara temprano ya que hoy saldríamos a cenar por el cumpleaños de mi papá, era temprano así que le pediré a asami ir a recorrer en moto para luego irme, continúe comiendo mi pastel el cual estaba delicioso. Estaba concentrada pensando en si le diría o no que ella me gusta y comiendo y también en como pedirle si podíamos volver a la pista cuando ella llego

-hey parece que te gusto este pastel - dijo acercándose a mí con una servilleta para limpiar la comisura de mis labios donde tenía un poco de chocolate, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco

-jejeje si está muy rico – termino de limpiar mis labios y nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundo que parecieron horas – Asami yo te quería pedir algo – dije rompiendo el silencio

-si dime que es- dijo apartándose un poco de mí para sentarse en su silla y beber un poco de café

-pues es que no se sería posible de que…-está muy nerviosa no quería que ella creyera que solo quiero pedirle cosas– podamos probar… las motos… se que te dije que no quería porque me traían malos recuerdos pero realmente me gustaría subirme a otra vez – dije algo apenada

-está bien vamos- se paro y tome mi brazo tirando un poco de él y apretándolo- seguramente te subiste antes a los modelos que hacían los ingenieros antes así que ahora usaras una que diseñe yo cuando estaba en el extranjero y la hizo mi padre, sabrás lo que es montar una sato- ¿montar una sato? Vaya si que me gustaría saber lo que se siente

-me gustaría saberlo – dije con un tono seductor haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo que ella ya estaba entonces solté una carcajada y seguimos hacia el almacén de motos. Una vez ahí ella pidió que trajeran un modelo que ella había diseñado el cual era uno deportivo me dejo asombrada era increíble nunca había visto uno así- este es el modelo que diseñaste- dije acercándome y revisándola- esta increíble nunca había visto una moto como esta sin duda es increíble- estaba muy asombrada

-bueno ese es un diseño único hecho por mí – dijo con orgullo

-si y es uno de los mejores – dijo el encargado del almacén – la va a usar señorita sato?

-yo no, Korra lo hará – dijo tranquilamente

-muy bien entonces la preparare – dijo esto el encargado y se fue con la moto

-es una moto increíble, como me hubiese gustado tener una de esas cuando competía – dije notoriamente emocionada ya que sin duda era increíble

-y eso que aun no la has probado- dijo guiñándome el ojo

-a que te refieres con eso?- pregunte un poco confundida

-solo pruébala y luego me dices – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Luego de unos minutos volvió el encargado con la moto y me fui a la pista y me subí, la encendí era muy cómoda, espere que dieran la partida y comencé, primero lento ya que nunca antes había manejado esta moto y tenía que tener cuidado, comencé a acelerar y en solo unos segundo recorrí mas de la mitad de la pista, di un par de vueltas mas y quede encantada con la moto era increíble. Volví donde estaba asami para decirle lo genial que era la moto, estaba tan emocionada que al verla corrí hacia ella y la abrace y la comencé a besar en las mejillas dándole las gracias, la mantuve abrazada por un rato mas diciéndole lo increíble que fue cuando me di cuenta que la estaba apretando demasiado y la solté, ella me alago como piloto lo que hizo que me sintiera orgullosa de mi misma. Ella me dijo si quería recorre las instalaciones (que yo ya conozco) no le iba a decir que no ya que quería pasar más rato junto a ella y llenándome de valor la seguí, fuimos a un cuarto bastante amplio donde estaban desmontando un auto

-bueno, nose si conoces esto almacenes en estos se desmontan los autos para cambiar piezas- dijo mostrándome la habitación

-esta no la conocía- bien era ahora o nunca- asami te parece si salimos a caminar a fuera de las instalaciones encuentro que estamos muy encerradas- dije un tanto nerviosa

-claro, detrás de este edificio hay un quiosco donde podemos estar.- dijo y sin más que hablar nos dirigimos a donde ella había dicho sin decir ninguna palabra, en ese momento pensé que era una mala idea decirle lo que siento por ella _(lo sé soy una cobarde)_ siento que ella me va a rechazar o que si no lo hace nada será como antes realmente estoy muy nerviosa y no quiero perder a asami y si eso significa tener que esconder mis sentimientos y vivir así lo hare.

Llegamos a un lugar apartado de las pistas, era un lindo jardín y como había dicho asami había un quiosco así que fuimos hasta el, yo me apoye en el barandal mirando ligeramente a asami que se encontraba en el lado opuesto, yo no paraba de pensar en todo lo que conlleva decirle las cosas a asami ya me había hecho la idea de que no le diría nada con tal de mantener nuestra relación de amistad. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta el momento en el que asami se paro y se puso frente a mí y tomo entre sus manos mi rostro, cuando tenía su vista fija en mis ojos pude reaccionar no alcance a pronunciar alguna palabra cuando asami tímidamente unió sus labios con los míos, fue un beso fugaz pero cargado de sentimientos. Ella se separo rápidamente de mi, soltó mi rostro y se dio media vuelta

-Korra… yo… lo… siento tanto no es mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad solo es que me gustas demasiado – cubrió su boca con su mano en el momento en el que comenzó a llorar, en ese mismo momento mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos – lo siento realmente Korra – decía entre sollozo – esto no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo- ella seguía llorando y justo en el momento en el que ella cerro un poco los ojos para evitar que siguieran saliendo lagrimas de ellos yo me acerque y tome delicadamente su rostro y le di un beso, un tierno y algo torpe beso, era salado ya que sentí las lagrimas de asami en el, cuando el beso termino me separe un poco de ella y pude ver que estaba muy sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos

\- tú también me gustas asami y no imaginas cuanto – después de decirle esto la volví a besar esta vez no torpemente sino delicadamente vertiendo todo lo que sentía en ese beso, al parecer asami estaba muy confundida y quien no lo estaría, luego de unos segundo ella reacciono y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello e hizo más intenso aquel beso que duro mucho más que el anterior, asami había dejado de llorar y eso hizo que sonriera en sus labios – no tienes porque disculparte asami, quien debería hacerlo soy yo ya que por mi comenzaste a llorar – ella sonrió ante esto y volvió a besarme

\- pensé que yo no te gustaba, por eso me sentí mal al besarte – confeso

\- como puedes pensar eso asami, es lógico que me gustas asami si a muchas personas más las traes locas por ti , pero eso no importa – dije tome todo el valor que podía, asami aun estaba sentada en el suelo y yo estaba con una rodilla apoyada, la mire a los ojos – asami sato a tu quisieras ser la novia de esta pobre ex corredora de motocicletas?- pregunte al parecer el valor que había reunido había sido suficiente como para poder hacerle la pregunta que solo en mis sueños le había hecho _(sin mencionar los otros sueños que he tenido con ella)_ solo estaba esperando una respuesta que no llego… en su lugar asami me dio un gran beso que hizo que todas mis dudas y todo el temor que sentía se fuera por completo y también nos hizo caer ya que se abalanzo sobre mí para besarme, quedamos abrazadas en el suelo durante un rato mientras terminábamos de besarnos

\- no sabes cuando había soñado con este momento- dijo aun sobre mi ya que ninguna al parecer quería abandonar dicha posición, pero el destino o en este caso mi madre hizo que nos levantáramos muy a mi pesar ya que mi celular comenzó a sonar

-es mi mamá debo contestar lo siento – hable unos segundos con mi mamá que me dijo que llegara lo más pronto posible para que preparáramos todo, corte y mire hacia el suelo con algo de desilusión

\- sucede algo Korra? – me pregunto asami mientras me tomaba de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos

\- no es nada solo que ya me debo ir, mi padre esta de cumpleaños hoy y mi mamá quiere hacerle algo especial ya sabes – dije moviendo mis manos de una forma exagerada a lo que ella rio y eso me alegro mucho, su risa es como música para mis oídos

\- muy bien – ella se puso de pie y me extendió la mano para que me levantara la cual tome y me pare – te llevare para que no llegues tarde, pasar tiempo con la familia es importante – al terminar de decir esto me dio un dulce beso en los labios y al terminar jalo de mi brazo para que fuéramos a cambiarnos ropa y nos fueramos.

Esta vez no sentí tanta desconfianza ni miedo de mirar a asami en poca ropa pero aun así no la mire… bueno no tanto. A pesar de eso nos cambiamos rápido y no fuimos del recinto, camino a mi casa no hablamos mucho ya que al parecer ninguna tenía algo que decir pero tampoco fue un silencio incomodo, llegamos rápidamente a mi casa y al llegar sentía que no quería bajarme de ese auto y al parecer asami quería que yo tampoco lo hiciera

-y bueno ya llegamos – dijo mirando hacia mí con un lindo brillo en los ojos, me acerque y la bese muy dulcemente en los labios

\- nos vemos mi amor – dije esto y me sonroje un poco

\- nos vemos- dijo pasando un travieso cabello tras su oreja – cuando te desocupes me mandas un mensaje

\- seguro que lo hare- entonces ella me beso, creo que me estoy volviendo adicta a sus besos, me baje de su auto sin antes volver a besarla, me despedí de ella y me fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo el miedo e inseguridad que sentía se fueron por completo este día sin duda esta mujer me tiene loca por ella…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora tuve muchos problemas con mi computador por lo cual no podía escribir luego vino mis periodos de exámenes en la universidad peeeero al fin estoy de vacaciones y puedo escribir otra vez (si es que mi computador no vuelve a fallar). Como había anunciado en un fic que subí hace unos días voy a actualizar este y ''profesora asami'' lo más pronto posible. Sin más reitero mis disculpas, espero que les guste el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias que serán bien recibidas, un saludo a todos.

Capitulo 5:

Conducía a una velocidad prudente de camino a mi casa estaba tan pero tan feliz, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace solo algunas horas, le había dicho a Korra todo lo que sentía y ella correspondía esos sentimientos, no podía estar más feliz a demás ella era ahora mi novia.

Llegue a mi casa y baje muy feliz de mi auto para saludar a mis padres pero recordé que ellos iban a salir a cenar así que decidí ir a ver que había de comer en la cocina para después darme un baño y dormir. Al entrar me fui directo a la cocina y vi que había para comer, para mi suerte no había nada así que me prepare algo y luego me fui a dar un baño en el transcurso me llego un mensaje de Korra.

 **Korra: ya estoy libre**

 **Yo: que bien ¿Qué tal la cena?**

 **Korra: pues divertida, mi papá bailo un animoso tango junto a mi mamá**

 **Yo: me imagino lo cómica de la situación**

 **Korra: y tú comiste algo?**

 **Yo: si ya comí algo ahora iba a darme un baño para relajarme ;)**

 **Korra: interesante… yo estoy acostada lista para dormir**

 **Yo: que quieres decir con interesante?**

 **Korra: nada preciosa**

 **Yo: está bien te creeré**

 **Yo: me iré a dar el baño te hablo cuando salga ;)**

Sin más me fui a dar un baño aun no asimilaba el hecho de que Korra ahora fuera mi novia, de pronto algo vino a mi cabeza. ¿Debíamos hacerlo público a mantenerlo en privado por un tiempo? A mí la idea de estar con Korra de la mano y besarla en la universidad no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo pero yo era la hija de Hiroshi sato el dueño de industrias futuro y debía mantener una imagen. Nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de estar con una chica de hecho desde que termine con Iroh no me había planteado estar con alguien nunca mas pero desde que conocí a Korra todo fue diferente.

Debía hablar con ella sobre este asunto así que me apresure en salir del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Korra:

 **Yo: ya salí del baño**

 **Yo: Korra debemos hablar sobre algo…**

 **Korra: si dime preciosa sucede algo?**

 **Yo: tú sabes que yo no tengo impedimento en que hagamos pública nuestra relación pero tú sabes de quien soy hija y no sé cómo mi padre pueda tomarlo**

 **Yo: Korra no quiero que mal intérpretes las cosas yo te quiero mucho pero es delicado**

''pasaron unos minutos antes de recibir respuesta de Korra''

 **Korra: ok. Hablémoslo mañana estoy cansada bye**

 **Yo: bye Korra que duermas bien.**

Con una extraña sensación me fui a dormir para mañana poder hablar con Korra y tal vez salir con ella.

Después de mi último mensaje no recibí respuesta de Korra, sentía que había arruinado las cosas. Bien hecho asami no llevaban ni un día de ser novias y ya habías jodido todo, bien hecho.

Mientras me recriminaba en el salón de mi casa no note que mi padre había llegado ahí

-hola hija, te noto distraída sucede algo- me pregunto mientras tomaba asiento frente mío con un vaso de licor en la mano – anoche llegamos y estabas durmiendo así que no me contaste qué tal te fue con Korra- dijo esto haciendo un énfasis en el nombre de mi amiga ahora novia

-no no es nado, solo pensaba- guarde un momento silencio- pues con Korra ayer la pasamos muy bien probamos los prototipos de motos tal vez se anime y vuelva a competir

-me alegro por eso pero no era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar- dijo dando un trago a su bebida, aquellas palabras me habían dejado un poco sorprendida ¿a qué era lo que se refería con eso?

-no entiendo papá, a que te refieres- pregunte a lo que el alzo una ceja

-un padre sabe lo que le sucede a sus hijos aunque ellos no lo noten asami y he visto como miras a Korra- dio otro sorbo a su bebida yo ya no entendía nada

-co…como la miro papá?- pregunte con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas

-como yo miraba a tu madre cuando nos conocimos- rio ante mi impresión- no creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas hija esa chica te quiere mucho solo espero que no te haga sufrir porque se las verá conmigo- decía divertido ante mi expresión

-espera… no te molesta de que Korra sea una chica al igual que yo?- pregunte un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de mi padre

-lo que me molesta es que no seas feliz – dijo levantándose de sus asiento y acercándose a mí para tomar mi mano- lo único que queremos con tu madre es que seas feliz no importa con quien y sé que no hay persona mejor que Korra para hacerte feliz, conozco bien a esa chica así que no dudo de mis palabras- no podía articular palabra así que solo solté lagrimas y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, la escena extraño un poco a mi madre que entraba con una bandeja de bocadillos

-que sucede? Asami cariño estas llorando ¿sucede algo?- preguntaba algo asustada mi madre

-tranquila Yatsuko no sucede nada malo- dijo mi padre levantándose con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una galleta- solo he ganado la apuesta – mi madre me miro y luego volteo hacia mi padre

-vaya, si que tienes olfato para estas cosas Hiroshi- dijo mientras yo aun seguía confundida

\- ¿de qué apuesta están hablando?- pregunte confundida mientras ambos reían

\- con tu madre apostamos, yo dije que te dabas cuenta que te gustaba Korra este fin de semana y tu madre dijo que para el final del mes y yo gane- dijo sonriendo victorioso

\- esperen porque hicieron eso no puedo creerlo- me pare con los brazos cruzados para luego abrazarlos a ambos

-y dime cariño, Korra sabe que te gusta o aun no se lo dices?- pregunto mi madre mientras yo me ruborizaba

-pues ayer me pidió ser su novia – dije recordando la escena vivida ayer

-que felicidad me alegro por ti cariño – dijo mi padre – porque no salimos a comer los tres ahora para divertirnos en familia ya que partiré en unos días de viaje – sin más salimos con mis padres a comer afuera, mi padre se iría de viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta un mes mas. Aun así seguía preocupada ya que no recibía ningún mensaje de ella en todo el día y la noche. Si, realmente la había jodido, lo más probable es que ella estuviera enojada conmigo y no quisiera hablar, sin recibir respuestas de Korra llego el lunes y debía verla en clases y podríamos arreglar las cosas.

Me levante temprano para poder llegar antes que Korra a la universidad y esperarla en el salón de clases y poder hablar lo sucedido no quería que ella estuviera molesta menos si recién habíamos comenzado una relación y no quería perderla.

Llegue temprano al salón de clases y me tope con Kuvira y Opal así que me acerque a ellas para saludarlas y esperar a que llegara Korra

-hey asami hola ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – pregunto animada opal

\- hola chicas, estuvo muy bueno y el suyo?- pregunte a ambas

\- el mío bastante bueno lo pase junto a Baatar que volvió del ejercito – dijo Kuvira mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

\- yo lo pase junto a mi familia en zaofu, hace tiempo que no iba a visitar a mi familia y tú qué hiciste el fin de semana asami?- pregunto curiosa opal

\- yo pues… el sábado Salí con Korra y el domingo con mis padres ya que mi papá se va unos días de viaje- mire a las chicas y ambas tenían una mirada cómplice y picara entre ellas- que? Que sucede? – pregunte un tanto confundida

\- así que con Korra? – preguntaron al unisonó levantando una ceja ambas

-si… con… Korra que hay de malo en eso? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa

\- pues nada asami y cuéntanos cuando le pedirás que sea tu novia se nota que le gustas mucho- dijo Opal haciendo que me sonrojara mucho

\- pues… ella y yo ya lo somos- dije un tanto apenada y muy sonrojada

-y desde cuándo que son novias?- pregunto Kuvira un tanto curiosa levantando ambas cejas

\- pues el sábado ella me pidió que yo fuera su novia – dije en un susurro prácticamente

-ja ja lo sabia opal me debes el almuerzo de la semana – decía Kuvira a Opal con una triunfante sonrisa

\- demonios, está bien pero no te exceda en tus comidas que no creo que mi billetera aguante- decía un resignada Opal

-esperen ustedes dos de que hablan? Porque?... esperen apostaron algo referente a Korra y a mí?- pregunte un tanto molesta, primero mis padres y ahora las chicas

\- pues si – dijo sonriendo Kuvira- apostamos a que Korra te pedía ser su novia yo dije que antes de este domingo y Opal dijo que al terminar el mes y pues Korra me ha dado los almuerzos gratis por una semana – termino de decir

\- no puedo creerlo- iba a continuar pero Opal me interrumpió

\- y dinos piensan hacerlo público?

\- pues – me comencé a poner nerviosa por recordar lo que casi ni habíamos hablado con Korra- primero pensé mantenerlo privado por la imagen de industria futuro y todo eso- ambas me miraron con desaprobación – hey no me miren así, pero después mi padre hablo conmigo y al parecer el hizo la misma apuesta con mi madre que ustedes- ambas rieron- y me dijo que no importaba con quien estuviese con tal que yo fuera feliz pero le dije a Korra lo de la imagen y todo eso y al parecer se enojo mucho porque no me hablo ayer en todo el día – dije un tanto triste

\- woow asami creo que la jodiste- dijo Kuvira cruzándose de brazos

\- lo sé – dije derrotada- hoy hablare con ella

\- pues ahí viene – dijo Opal apuntando a la puerta, gire mi cabeza y vi que Korra entraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Si estaba enojada y mucho. Sabía que eras por lo que le dije. Se acerco lentamente a donde estábamos

-hola chicas como están? – pregunto a Kuvira y a Opal

\- hola Korra – respondieron ambas, yo no había pronunciado palabra, ella estaba a mi lado de pie

\- asami – dijo fríamente lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda por completo, lentamente se acerco a mi tomo mi mentón e hizo que levantara un poco mi rostro y beso mi mejilla – buenos días

-bu…buenos días Korra- dije un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada por su acción – oye debo hablar contigo- dije armada de valor

-está bien pero deberá ser después de esta clase ya que el profesor acaba de llegar – dijo esto y se sentó a mi lado, Opal y Kuvira miraban expectantes la escena para saber qué pasaba.

No me pude concentrar en toda la clase, Korra estaba enojada pero no al punto que creía ya que en cada momento que tenia rozaba o tomaba mi mano para luego soltarla y seguir escribiendo a pesar de eso me sentía intranquila.

La clase termino sin mas mientras las chicas se despedían de nosotras para dejarnos solas Korra guardaba sus cosas, yo ya había guardado las mías y la estaba esperando en ese momento llego Mako y paso su brazo sobre mis hombros

-hey preciosa – dijo y esto aumento el enojo de Korra ya que pude notar como apretaba sus dientes – tu y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar, porque ahora no aceptas mi invitación por un café y vamos a un lugar tranquilo a hablar no creo que a Korra le moleste o sí? – pregunto, este sujeto no me agrada para nada, a demás quería hablar con Korra y estar con ella

-pues Mako, tu nombre es Mako cierto?- pregunte un tanto molesta mientras el asentía, y yo sacaba su brazo de mis hombros - no me interesa tu ofrecimiento ya que debo hablar algo con mi NOVIA – dije eso bastante fuerte para que el escuchara bien, me acerque a Korra y tome su mano – nos vamos mi amor- Korra solo pudo sonreír y asentir mientras nos íbamos del salón dejando a un indignado Mako.

\- hey pensé que tu – solté la mano de Korra para tomar su rostro y darle un dulce beso, vaya que los había extrañado, ella quedo un poco confusa lo pude notar en su rostro – no… no entiendo que sucede? – pregunto bastante confundida

\- pues nada amor solo que saque conclusiones que no debía y me equivoque- dije abrazándola por el cuello y besándola una vez mas

\- entonces no hay inconveniente alguno? – preguntó mientras abrazaba mi cintura

\- no amor no hay, de hecho hable con mi padre y el está feliz, de hecho demasiado feliz ya que le gano una apuesta a mi madre por esto – dije haciendo un puchero

\- que apuesta? – Preguntó mientras me volvía a besar - te vez adorable

\- pues mis padres apostaron que yo me daba cuenta que tú me gustabas o que expresaba lo que sentía por ti antes del final del mes algo similar hicieron Opal y Kuvira- dije recordando un poco lo sucedido antes de que Korra llegara

\- eso es una broma?- pregunto arqueando una ceja un tanto molesta – no puedo creer que hayan hecho eso, de las chicas se podría esperar pero de tus padres me sorprende bastante, no sabía que don Hiroshi hiciera eso – soltó una carcajada- bueno porque no vamos a comer muero de hambre y no tenemos clases hasta en 2 horas mas –

\- me parece buena idea – le di un último beso en el pasillo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde se encontraban las chicas riendo

-hey Korra, gracias ahora tengo una semana de almuerzos gracias a ti – decía animada Kuvira

\- porque gracias a mi tienes comida gratis? - decía Korra alzando una ceja un tanto confundida

\- con Opal apostamos que le pedias a asami ser tu novia. Yo dije que lo hacías en este fin de semana y Opal dijo que a finales del mes y yo gane – decía sonriente Kuvira

\- queeee? – Korra se sonrojaba rápidamente- como es posible que hayan hecho eso?- decía alterándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba

\- hey hey tranquila no es para tanto después de todo tienes a la chica no?- decía Opal haciendo que Korra se sonrojara aun mas

-si pero eso no les da dere…- tome el rostro de Korra y le di un beso para que se calmara y dejara de gritar después de todo Opal tenía razón

\- debes calmarte Korra – dije mientras soltaba el rostro de Korra – mejor comamos algo

\- Asami Sato domadora de bestias – decía burlonamente Kuvira haciendo que Korra le lanzara una mirada asesina – Asami sálvame tu novia quiere matarme – fingía susto para molestar a Korra mientras con Opal solo veíamos divertidas la escena

-ven vamos a comprar algo para comer – tome la mano de Korra para arrastrarla de ahí y se calmara – primero que nada yo les dije que me pediste que fuera tu novia y no, no tenía idea de su apuesta al igual que la de mis padres, pero no te enojes es algo sin importancia lo importante es que estamos juntas o no? – mis palabras hicieron suavizar el rostro de Korra

\- si tienes razón, eso es lo importante – seguimos caminando hasta el mostrador y compramos algo para comer para luego ir a sentarnos con las chicas

\- y dinos Korra ¿Cómo le pediste a asami que fuera tu novia? – pregunto curiosa Kuvira

\- debió ser muy romántico o no?- preguntaba entusiasmada Opal

\- pues se lo pedí…- titubeo buscando mi aprobación para contar lo sucedido yo tome su mano y la apreté un poco para que continuara – pues en las pistas de industrias futuro, fuimos ahí el sábado y ahí se lo pedí

-Muy a tu estilo supongo – dijo Kuvira guiñando el ojo – como todo un campeón nacional de motos no?

\- pues si supongo – dijo dando un sorbo a su café lo que hizo que soltara una carcajada

\- y dime asami te tuvo que rogar o no? – pregunto Opal

\- pues no – respondí segura – es que a mi Korra me gusto desde el día en que la atropelle – decir esto hizo que Korra se ahogara un poco con el café y Kuvira y Opal rieran muy fuerte

\- woow jhajaajajajaja no tenía idea de que habías atropellado a Korra – dijo tratando de aguantar la risa Opal – se podría que el amor a Korra le llego de golpe?

-si… se podría decir que si – dijo Korra luego de poder respirar bien después de ahogarse con su café -

Seguimos conversando hasta que debíamos a ir a la siguiente clase que fue muy aburrida para variar un poco de mecánica que ya sabía lo único incomodo era sentir la mirada de Mako sobre mí, ese sujeto no me agrada y siempre quiere hablar conmigo. Luego de eso salimos junto a Korra.

-Korra te llevo – pregunte pues sabía que me diría que sí pero debía asegurarme

-claro así podemos estar un rato mas juntas – dijo con una sonrisa coqueta levantando las cejas muy sensualmente

\- esa mirada Korra que sensual – me acerque y bese sus labios muy tiernamente para luego hacerlo un poco más apasionado, Korra puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella mientras me apoyaba en la puerta de mi auto – creo que me volví adicta a tus besos - dije apenas separándome de Korra para que ella me volviera a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente, abrí un poco la boca para dejar que la lengua de Korra entrara y peleara por el dominio junto a la mía. La lengua de Korra entro como una flecha buscando el dominio lo que hizo que soltara un leve gemido el cual me hizo sonrojar bastante, Korra se separo un poco de mi y pudo notar mi sonrojo

\- asami yo lo siento – bajo las manos de mi cintura – no quise sobrepasarme lo sien…- la calle con otro beso

-no hay problema Korra, no tienes porque disculparte, eres mi novia o no?- dicho esto me dio una de sus más hermosas sonrisa – porque no nos ponemos en marcha – nos separamos muy a pesar de Korra y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa de Korra

-entonces a Hiroshi no le importa? – pregunto Korra un tanto nerviosa

\- no, me dijo que lo único que le importaba es que yo fuera feliz y que no me hicieras sufrir porque o si no te las veras con el- dije esto un tanto divertida aunque sé que mi padre es capaz de hacer algo en contra de Korra si me hace sufrir

\- wooah pues quiero que sepas que Hiroshi no tendrá que tomar represalias contra mí porque me asegurare de hacerte muy feliz – dijo muy convencida sonriéndome

\- se que lo harás porque yo te hare muy feliz- agradecí que estuviéramos llegando donde vive Korra porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarla así que me detuve unas cuadras antes y de sorpresa tome su rostro y la bese apasionadamente. Nos quedamos besándonos en ese lugar por lo menos unos 10 minutos hasta que empezó a sonar el celular de Korra. – Tu celular al parecer siempre nos interrumpe- dije dándole una sonrisa traviesa

\- pues al parecer si… alo?- contesto y hablo un rato con su mamá y luego colgó y me miro de una forma muy picara

-y sucede algo? – pregunte

-no, mis padres salieron a una cena de negocios con un inversionista de mi papá. No te gustaría quedarte un rato a hacerme compañía?- pregunto levantando ambas cejas muy coquetamente

\- no lo sé- dije un tanto divertida por las expresiones de Korra – no sé que me puedas hacer y me da miedo

\- tranquila asami no te hare nada malo – dijo guiñándome un ojo, para que luego yo condujera a su casa.

Una vez ahí sus padres no estaban así que nos quedamos en la sala estudiando ya que le recordé a Korra que debía sacar una buena nota para no dar el tercer examen, muy a pesar de Korra estudiamos pero eso no quitaba la oportunidad de que nos besáramos cada vez que podíamos. Dieron las 11 de la noche y me debía ir a mi casa pero Korra no me dejaba marchar.

-vamos asami quédate un rato mas – me decía suplicante mientras me abrazaba por detrás para que no me fuera

\- ya es tarde Korra y mañana tenemos clases así que debo irme- decía mientras trataba de zafarme del abrazo de Korra

\- pero asami solo 10 minutos mas- decía mientras besaba despacio mi cuello lo que hizo que soltara un leve gemido

\- ko…Korra eso lo dijiste hace 1 hora…- dije tratando de articular lo mejor que podía ya que los besos y caricias de Korra no me permitían concentrarme bien, en un segundo de lucidez pensé que usaría las caricias de Korra para poder irme, no es que me quisiera ir pero debía ir a clases al día siguiente y ya era tarde. Gire sobre mi misma y quede frente a frente con Korra y sin pensarlo comencé a besar ferozmente su cuello haciendo que ella me soltara un poco y en ese segundo aproveche me separe de Korra y corrí a la puerta

\- eso no es justo asami te aprovechaste de la situación- dijo con un puchero que hacía que se viera adorable

-vi mi oportunidad y la aproveche- le lance un beso – mañana te paso a buscar cariño nos vemos.

Sin más me fui a mi auto para irme a mi casa, llegue en unos 10 minutos a mi casa. Mis padres estaban y en su habitación así que me fui directo a la mía para prepararme para mañana, realmente estoy muy feliz junto a Korra….

Continuara …


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal todos acá les traigo uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en si en todo el tiempo que llevo escribiendo. Este capítulo surgió alrededor de las 3 de la mañana mientras jugaba con mi celular. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que me esmere bastante y como ya había mencionado este es el capítulo más largo que sin duda escribiré. Como siempre les digo, dejen sus comentarios no olviden pasar por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias. El fic ''profesora asami'' pronto llegara su actualización así que no desesperen. Un cariñoso abrazo a todos mis lectores siempre estoy atenta a sus cometarios

Saludos a: Taiga Suou, Shizuma94, jillian kurusugawa, KoAsLM005 y Aline J726 quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior espero les guste este y a todos los otros lectores también saludos para ellos.

Notas: pensé poner una escena mas explicita en este capítulo ya que cuando uno lee un fic de su otp le gusta el lemmon pero dije nah mejor en el próximo capítulo tal vez así que esperen las próximas actualizaciones

Capitulo 6:

No lo podía creer aun no lo asimilaba, Asami era mi novia, no podía estar más feliz.

Llegue a mi casa luego de bajarme del auto de Asami y despedirme de ella para poder salir con ellos por el cumpleaños de mi papá.

Entre y mi madre me recibió

-Korra apresúrate tu papá está casi listo – decía mientras buscaba algo en su bolso

\- okay mamá en 5 minutos estoy lista - subí rápidamente las escaleras y me fui directo a mi habitación para buscar algo que ponerme, saque un traje azul marino con una corbata del mismo color, me dirigí al baño aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaba muy feliz. Me bañe a una velocidad increíble y estuve lista en un instante baje y vi a mis padres sentados en el living conversando – listo nos vamos? – pregunte haciendo que ambos miraran hacia donde me encontraba

-woow te ves muy bien hija – decía mi padre mientras se levantaba junto con mi mamá

\- la pasaste bien hoy al parecer, no has dejado de sonreír desde que llegaste – me decía mi mamá mientras se dirigía a la puerta y mi papá me daba un ligero codazo en las costillas mientras levantaba las cejas

\- heeee si pues la pase muy bien hoy – dije mientras me sonrojaba y sonreía aun mas.

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a un restorán que mi madre había elegido, el camino mis padres lo aprovecharon para interrogarme y decirme algo que realmente no esperaba pero me sorprendió bastante

-así que saliste con Asami? – pregunto con un tono de coquetería mi papá mientras conducía

\- si… Salí con ella – conteste un poco nerviosa y sonrojada

\- espero se hayan divertido – dijo soltando una carcajada mi mamá – y dinos que hicieron? Al parecer algo muy divertido pues no se te ha borrado la sonrisa en ningún momento – y efectivamente no había parado de sonreír desde que me baje del auto de mí ahora novia

\- pues hicimos muchas cosas – dije recordando lo de la tarde - probamos los prototipos de autos de Industrias Futuro y corrimos en ellos – dije recordando que había perdido la apuesta que hice con Asami

\- y solo eso? – pregunto mi papá como si quisiera sacar más información – y no probaron las motos? – lo pregunto no sabía que responder pero no les iba a mentir también les diría que le pedí a Asami ser mi novia

\- pues si las probamos… - dije un tanto nerviosa

\- y que tal están los nuevos prototipos? – pregunto restándole importancia, sé que mi padre no le importa que corra en los circuitos pero hace mucho que no me subía a una moto después de mi accidente, si se hecho mi moto aun sigue destruida en el garaje

\- de hecho no probé los prototipos sino uno que Asami había diseñado – dije con orgullo mi novia es genial había hecho una gran moto

\- enserio? – Pregunto sorprendida mi mamá – esa niña es más inteligente de lo que habías dicho al parecer

-pues sí que lo es – dije mientras volvía a sonreír

\- y cuando le pedirás ser tu novia? – preguntaba mi papá mientras estacionaba el auto, ante la pregunta me sonroje más de lo ya estaba y comencé a sudar mucho

\- bueno pues… - ambos estaban mirándome expectantes a mi respuesta dándose una mira cómplice entre ellos – yo… ya… le pedí que sea mi novia – dije bajando la mirada

\- oh cariño y te dijo que no, que lastima ella se lo pierde – decía mi padre tratando de sonar apenado pero con una sonrisa, lo que me dejo confundida

\- qué? Esperen ella me dijo que si – los mire y ambos sonreían al parecer no aguantaban la ganas de reírse – que les hace pensar que me diría que no? – dije un tanto enfadada

\- nada cariño tu padre solo quería molestarte y pues ya sabíamos que te había dicho que si – decía sonriendo mi madre

\- esperen como lo saben?- pregunte un tanto confundida

\- tu madre te vio mientras se besuqueaban en su auto cuando llegaste – ante el comentario de mi padre me sonroje fuertemente mientras mis padres reían

\- porque no bajamos – dije mientras salía del auto para terminar con este incomodo momento, ambos bajaron y nos dispusimos a entrar al restorán, nos sentamos en una mesa bastante apartada ya que era una ocasión especial

\- y dime cuando nos presentaras a nuestra nuera? Quiero conocerla y saber cómo se conocieron – decía mi padre mientras se sentaba, mi mamá solo lo miro y se rio – que es tan gracioso Senna? – preguntaba mi padre

\- La novia de Korra es la chica que la atropello hace un tiempo – los ojos de mi padre se abrieron muchísimo y mi sonrojo volvió

\- eso es cierto? – me pregunto mi padre más calmado pero igual de sorprendido

\- si es ella – dije apenada

\- entonces quiero conocerla cuanto antes – decía feliz – quiero asegurarme que esta chica no lastimara a mi niña – decía mi padre con un tono protector

\- Tonraq se que ella no lastimara a Korra, de hecho desde que la conoce la he visto más feliz y mira se animo a volver a conducir

\- tienes razón – dijo para luego mirarme a mi – pero de todas formas quiero conocerla debo cerciorarme que es una buena chica y que no te hará sufrir

\- tranquilo papá se que no me hará sufrir – dije con una sonrisa.

La cena fue bastante grata, los camareros le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a mi papá y junto con mi madre bailaron un animoso tango que saco más de un aplauso.

Llegamos a mi casa y le avise a mi preciosa novia que había llegado. Hablamos un rato y me dijo que iba a darse un baño. Me pregunto cómo se verá Asami desnuda, claro ya la vi en ropa interior pero es distinto, ella siempre luce tan bien que no creo que haya diferencia si esta vestida o desnuda seguirá siendo hermosa igual.

Después de un rato Asami volvió a hablarme diciéndome que a ella no le molestaba hacer nuestra relación publica pero por la imagen de la empresa de su padre y esas cosas lo cual me molesto un poco y decidí no hablar ese tema ahora ya que estaba cansada y podíamos hacerlo mañana.

Estuve toda la noche arrepintiéndome de cómo le había respondido a Asami, pero si a ella no le molestaba hacer pública la relación porque le importaba tanto lo que dijeran de ella y cada vez que llegaba a ese punto me enojaba, si tal vez debo pensar en Asami y en que no es fácil ella no es abiertamente homosexual como yo, de hecho ni siquiera podría decir que es 100% homosexual. Dieron las 3 de la mañana y por fin me pude dormir. Me desperté tarde alrededor de las 12 del día y fue porque mi mamá me fue a buscar

-hija te llaman por teléfono – dijo mientras yo me levantaba, tenía la esperanza de que fuera Asami pero si era ella porque no me llamo a mi celular, baje y conteste

\- alo?- conteste un poco indecisa no sabía quién era más encima llamaba a mi casa

-hola Korra soy varrick, socio de industrias futuro, antes junto con Hiroshi te patrocinábamos no sé si me recuerdas – decía un animado hombre al otro lado del auricular, trataba de recordar su voz pero no podía – junto con Hiroshi hace unos meses hablamos sobre volver a patrocinarte y que volvieras a competir tienes mucho talento y eso no se debe desperdiciar – hablaba muy rápido lo cual me impedía pensar pero cuando escuche el nombre del Señor Sato rápidamente reaccione

-me alaga que quiera volver a patrocinarme pero…- no me dejo terminar cuando me interrumpió

-no digas nada te pasaremos a buscar dentro de una hora para que almorcemos y hablemos del tema que dices?- preguntaba expectante

\- está bien – que podía perder después de todo no tenía nada que hacer ese día y debía pensar las cosas antes de hablar con Asami

-GENIAL Zhuli toma nota…- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

\- entonces Varrick pasara por ti en un rato es mejor que te vistas – decía mi padre mientras se paraba del sofá

\- espera tu sabias que quería Varrick? – pregunte un tanto sorprendida

\- pues si él hace más de un año ha estado llamándome para que te convenciera de volver a competir, nunca te lo dijimos con tu madre ya que no estabas bien en ese entonces y ahora que estas notoriamente mejor tu eres capaz de tomar esa decisión – me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y ponía su mano en mi hombro – no queremos que te sientas presionada pero es tu decisión tu solo haz lo que te haga feliz, yo te acompañare para que te sientas mejor

\- está bien papá- dije mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba un poco – se que hace mucho dije que no quería volver a competir porque tenía malos recuerdos pero creo que es tiempo de avanzar y dejar eso atrás y creo que estoy lista para volver a competir – dije segura de mi misma, debía avanzar y ahora que todo me estaba saliendo bien porque no volver.

Me cambie ropa y espere a que nos vinieran a buscar una vez que llegamos al restorán al que nos llevaron, cuando nos bajamos del auto un hombre alto y moreno nos recibió junto a quien parecía ser su asistente

-Korra cariño que bueno volver a verte – decía el hombre mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo – hemos estado tratando de hablar contigo hace mucho que bueno que hayas accedido hoy

\- pues no estuve bien pero ahora si –

\- muy bien pasemos a comer algo para conversar – su asistenta lo miraba un poco – donde están mis modales – se palmeaba la cabeza – esta bella mujer es Zhuli mi esposa, Zhuli ella es Korra la joven de la que te hable y el es su padre

\- un gusto conocerlos a ambos – dijo mientras nos saludaba

La comida fue algo extraña ya que no recordaba a Varrick y sus excentricidades, pero en síntesis acepte volver a competir por Industrias Futuro e Industrias Varrick.

Estaba feliz realmente hace mucho tiempo que no estaba así. Debía hablar con Asami y contarle ya no me importaba nada y si ella decidía mantenerlo en secreto no iba a oponerme.

En todo el domingo no hablamos así que decidí mejor hablar con ella mañana después de todo tendríamos tiempo ya que teníamos la primera clase y después estaríamos libre por 2 horas

Lunes por la mañana el día que más odio y la hora que más odio, debía levantarme e ir a clases ya que debía sacar una buena nota en el próximo examen para no ir a dar el último examen. Me levante de malas, desayune y me fui. Hoy Asami no me pasaría a buscar ya que no habíamos hablado.

Llegue a la universidad y a cada persona que me saludaba trataba de poner la mejor cara que tuviera pero realmente no tenia ánimos de sonreír ni de estar ahí solo quería estar en mi cama durmiendo pero todo cambio cuando vi a Asami en el salón hablando con la chicas, se veía hermosa eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir más rápido, una sonrisa involuntaria se formo pero se desvaneció cuando escuche el nombre de Asami en una conversación y lo peor era que el idiota de Mako estaba hablando de ella. Trate de ignorar esto y me acerque salude a las chicas y salude a Asami de un beso en la mejilla, moría por darle un beso en los labios pero debía controlarme debía primero hablar con ella e igual estaba un poco molesta con ella, iba a decirme algo Asami pero en ese momento llego el profesor, nos sentamos juntas como es de costumbre, Asami estaba notablemente nerviosa. En momentos sin que nadie lo notara tomaba su mano, estoy un poco molesta pero eso no impide que pueda tomar su mano.

Termino la clase a la cual preste muy poca atención, estaba guardando mis cosas y Asami me estaba esperando cuando llego el idiota de Mako a hablarle a Asami MI Asami.

-Hey preciosa – dijo y esto aumento mi enojo ya que comencé a apretar mis dientes – tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar –conversar? Que se cree este idiota pensé - porque ahora no aceptas mi invitación por un café y vamos a un lugar tranquilo a hablar no creo que a Korra le moleste o sí? – pregunto, esto me hizo enfadar mas, claro que me molesta si es mi novia a quien estas invitando maldito imbécil pensé me hubiese gustado gritárselo a la cara pero debía ser madura

-pues Mako, tu nombre es Mako cierto?- dijo Asami un tanto molesta mientras sacaba el brazo de Mako de sus hombros - no me interesa tu ofrecimiento ya que debo hablar algo con mi NOVIA – novia? Dijo novia? Escuche bien díganme que si, ella se acerco y tomo mi mano mientras yo tomaba mi mochila – nos vamos mi amor- dijo y yo solo pude sonreír, Asami le había dicho en su cara que yo era su novia, aunque me dejo un poco confundida hace unos días lo quería mantener en secreto y ahora se lo gritaba al idiota ese

\- hey pensé que tu – soltó mi mano y tomo mi rostro y me beso – no… no entiendo que sucede? – pregunte bastante confundida

\- pues nada amor solo que saque conclusiones que no debía y me equivoque- dijo abrazándome por el cuello para besarme una vez más. Había extrañado bastante sus besos

\- entonces no hay inconveniente alguno? – pregunte mientras abrazaba su cintura y la apegaba mas a mí, quería que si Mako nos viera supiera que Asami si es mi novia y no algo para que el deje de molestarla

\- no amor no hay, de hecho hable con mi padre y el está feliz, de hecho demasiado feliz ya que le gano una apuesta a mi madre por esto – dijo eso haciendo un puchero el cual hacia que se viera adorable

\- que apuesta? – Pregunte mientras volvía a besarla - te vez adorable – le dije y ella empezó a contarme lo que habían hecho sus padres y las chicas al parecer hicieron lo mismo, pero eso no importaba aunque debo admitir no me esperaba algo así de los padres de Asami, de las chicas si pero no creí que fueran capaces de hacerlo, en fin nos separamos muy a mi pesar y fuimos a comer algo junto a las chicas donde nos preguntaron cómo le pedí a Asami que fuera su novia entre otras cosas.

El día termino y a pesar de ser lunes fue muy agradable ya que estaba con Asami y no importaba que todos supieran que ella es mi hermosa novia. Salimos juntas y seguimos hablando con Asami

-Korra te llevo – pregunto un tanto nerviosa

-claro así podemos estar un rato mas juntas – dije con mucha coquetería levantando sensualmente mis cejas

\- esa mirada Korra que sensual – ella se acerco a mi comenzó a besarme muy tiernamente para luego hacerlo un poco más apasionado, puse mis manos en su cintura y la atraje hacia mi mientras la apoyaba en la puerta de su auto – creo que me volví adicta a tus besos - dijo apenas separándose de mí, volví a besarla esta vez mas apasionadamente, abro un poco la boca para dejar que mi lengua entrara y peleara por el dominio junto con la suya. Mi lengua entro fuerte como una flecha buscando y marcando su dominio, sentía que mis manos quemaban, quería en ese instante recorrer todo el cuerpo de Asami en ese instante, mi temperatura comenzaba a subir rápidamente y el beso comenzó a intensificarse aun mas lo que hizo que asami gimiera un poco, me separe de ella y pude notar que estaba muy sonrojada

\- asami yo lo siento – dije separándome un poco de ella y soltando su cintura – no quise sobrepasarme lo sien…- iba a seguir hablando para disculparme con ella pero me callo con un dulce y tierno beso

-no hay problema Korra, no tienes porque disculparte, eres mi novia o no?- tenía razón es mi novia pero no quiero que me mal interprete ni nada así que solo le di una sonrisa mientras asentía – porque no nos ponemos en marcha – nos separamos muy a mi pesar y nos pusimos en marcha hacia mi casa, en el camino iba a aprovechar de preguntarle y asegurarme de que realmente no había obstáculos para que estuviéramos juntas

-entonces a Hiroshi no le importa? – pregunte un tanto nerviosa

\- no, me dijo que lo único que le importaba es que yo fuera feliz y que no me hicieras sufrir porque o si no te las veras con el- dijo esto un tanto divertida a lo cual me dio un poco de gracia pero sé que Hiroshi es capaz de tomar represalias

\- wooah pues quiero que sepas que Hiroshi no tendrá que tomar represalias contra mí porque me asegurare de hacerte muy feliz – dije muy convencida lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz y yo ser feliz junto a ella

\- se que lo harás porque yo te hare muy feliz- faltaban solo una cuadras para llegar a mi casa cuando Asami detuvo su auto y jalo de mi cuello para besarme muy apasionadamente lo que hizo que le devolviera el beso con la misma intensidad, estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que mi celular sonó – Tu celular al parecer siempre nos interrumpe- dijo dándome una sonrisa traviesa

\- pues al parecer si… alo?- conteste y hable un rato con mi mamá, ellos no estarían ya que fueron a una cena con un inversionista de mi papá así que la casa iba a estar sola y podría estar un rato mas con Asami

-y sucede algo? – pregunto

-no, mis padres salieron a una cena de negocios con un inversionista de mi papá. No te gustaría quedarte un rato a hacerme compañía?- pregunte levantando ambas cejas muy coquetamente

\- no lo sé- dijo, para luego fingir un tono de miedo– no sé que me puedas hacer y me da miedo

\- tranquila asami no te hare nada malo – dije guiñándole un ojo.

Asami puso el auto en marcha y llegamos a mi casa

-y dime preciosa que es lo que quieres hacer – dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

\- pues me gustaría hacer muchas cosas contigo – dijo esto muy sensualmente tomando mis manos – pero debes estudiar el próximo examen es en unos días y debes sacarte buenas notas si no quieres dar el tercero – saco sus manos de su cintura y se sentó en el sofá y me miro – vamos Korra debes estudiar así que no pongas esa cara

-está bien pero si primero me das un beso – dije haciendo un leve puchero

\- ve a buscar tus libros y cuando vuelvas te doy uno – dijo muy coquetamente

\- está bien vuelvo enseguida – dije esto soltando un suspiro, realmente quería estar con Asami no se viendo una película o algo mas pero ella tenía razón y debía estudiar si no quería dar el tercer examen. Subí y busque un libro que tenia y baje rápidamente, no quería perder tiempo con Asami – muy bien traje mis cosas para estudiar ahora quiero mi beso – deje las cosas en la mesa y Asami tomo mi rostro y me dio un tierno pero corto beso – hey ese beso fue muy corto – me queje e intente besarla otra vez pero me detuvo

\- habrán mas besos luego de que estudiemos así que no perdamos tiempo – dijo mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a explicarme la materia, aparte de hermosa es muy inteligente ya que entendía cada palabra que salía de esos sensuales y rojos labios.

Dieron cerca de las 11 de la noche y sabia que Asami debía irse ya que mañana tendríamos clases temprano pero no quería que se fuera de hecho le había estado pidiendo durante la última hora que no se fuera y para mi suerte acepto pero ya debía irse y yo lo sabia aunque me hubiese gustado que se quedara conmigo debía irse

-vamos asami quédate un rato mas – le dije suplicante para que no se fuera mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

\- ya es tarde Korra y mañana tenemos clases así que debo irme- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de mi abrazo

\- pero asami solo 10 minutos mas- dije para después besar lentamente su cuello lo que hizo que se tensara un poco y soltara un leve gemido

\- ko…Korra eso lo dijiste hace 1 hora…- dijo tratando de articular lo mejor que podía, de un segundo para otro Asami giro y quedo frente mío y comenzó a besar ferozmente mi cuello lo que hizo que gimiera y soltara un poco mi agarre de su cintura, sin darme cuenta ella se alejo y corrió a la puerta

\- eso no es justo asami te aprovechaste de la situación- dije con un puchero mientras aun estaba de pie al lado del sofá

-vi mi oportunidad y la aproveche- me lanzo un beso y se fue – mañana te paso a buscar cariño nos vemos.- dijo mientras salía de mi casa, me quede con una sonrisa en mi rostro para luego caer en cuenta que no le había contado que volvería a competir por Industrias Futuro. Ordene un poco mis cosas y me fui a dormir mañana seria un largo día y debía descansar.

Me había levantado temprano me había duchado, vestido y ahora estaba tomando desayuno con mi padre

-y le dijiste a tu novia que quiero conocerla? – preguntaba mi papá haciendo que me ahogara un poco con el pan

\- no, no le he dicho de hecho se me olvido hasta comentarle que volvería a competir - dije mientras terminaba de comer mi desayuno

\- deberías decirle las dos cosas – decía para después tomar su café – hable con Hiroshi ayer en la tarde y me dijo que hablo con Varrick y que la próxima semana te presentaran para ser el nuevo rostro de Industrias Varrick

\- enserio? – Pregunte un tanto sorprendida – te parece si ese día conoces a Asami ya que es obvio que va a asistir ya sea por Industrias Futuro o porque yo la invite

\- me parece buena idea – dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a mí para darme un beso en la frente – nos vemos hija, cuídate

Justo después de que saliera mi padre escuche la bocina del auto de Asami, asi que Salí para poder irme a la universidad con ella.

Salí de mi casa y vi el deportivo de Asami, me acerque y abrí la puerta del copiloto y subí, salude a Asami con un tierno beso en los labios

-buenos días mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte mientras me ponía el cinturón

\- muy bien ahora que te veo – dijo esto y tomo mi rostro y volvió a besarme – te parece si nos ponemos en marcha – dijo antes de que yo volviera a besarla esta vez un poco mas apasionadamente

\- porque? Cuál es la prisa? – pregunte mientras bajaba pos su mandíbula para besar su cuello

-ko… Korra… se… nos… hará tarde y tenemos clases – decía Asami mientras trataba de no soltar un gemido que le fue difícil retener, muy a mi pesar deje de besarla, sabía que teníamos clases pero realmente quería seguir besándola, me separe de ella y me senté derecha y me cruce de brazos haciendo un ligero puchero – hey no te pongas así, cuando terminen la clases podremos besarnos y estar juntas todo el rato que quieras – decía guiñándome el ojo para luego poner en marcha su auto

\- está bien, Asami te debo contar algo – dije para llamar su atención y para que no se me olvidara contarle después

\- sí que sucede- me dijo mientras doblaba en una esquina

\- bueno son dos cosas – dije un poco emocionada – el domingo uno de mis antiguos patrocinadores me llamo y me invito a comer junto su esposa, hablamos y e ofreció volver a patrocinarme para que vuelva a competir y sea el rostro de su compañía – dije mas emocionada de lo que había empezado a hablar, Asami detuvo el auto y me miro

\- eso es enserio?, volverás a competir? – preguntaba un tanto incrédula pero con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- si volveré, sabes de hecho me habían estado llamando desde hace más de un año pero yo no lo sabía mi papá nunca me lo dijo pero era mejor así, sabes desde que te conocí he sido capaz de superar muchos de mis traumas – dije dándole una sonrisa – creo que si no te hubiese conocido Asami nunca hubiese vuelto a competir – dije esto un tanto sonrojada, pero es cierto Asami en si me dio el valor y las ganas de volver a subirme a una moto

\- Korra me alegro mucho por ti que vuelvas a competir – dijo sonriéndome muy dulcemente – y me alegro de estar a tu lado para acompañarte en este camino - dijo esto sonrojándose y tomando mi rostro para darme un pequeño beso para luego volver a encender el auto, estábamos a una cuadras de la universidad así que llegaríamos en unos minutos

\- ah y se me olvidaba la próxima semana harán una presentación donde me mostraran como el rostro de Industrias Varrick así que va a haber una ceremonia y todo eso, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo? – Dije un tanto nerviosa – a demás mi padre quiere conocerte – dije esto más bien en un susurro

\- claro que quiero ir contigo – dijo sonriendo – así me asegurare de que no te acosen tus fanáticas – dijo mientras sonreía lo que hizo que me alegrara bastante – y estaré encantada de conocer a tu padre ya que tú conoces al mío – llegamos a la universidad y nos dirigimos al salo de clases donde las chicas aun no llegaban, nos sentamos y ordenamos nuestras cosas – cariño voy al baño vuelvo de inmediato – dijo Asami para salir segundos después entro Mako quien se acerco a mí para hablarme

\- mira Korra no creo eso de que Asami es tu novia y todo eso, se que la estas usando para que Industrias Futuro te vuelva a patrocinar pero créeme que no descansare hasta tener a ese bombón a mi lado – decía mientras yo solo trataba de aguantar mis ganas de romperle los diente

\- tu cree lo que quieras – dije cortante – Asami es mi novia te guste o no y nada cambiara eso, no quiero tener problemas contigo así que es mejor que no te cruces en mi camino o en el de Asami – dije bastante molesta justo en ese momento llego Kuvira quien miro de reojo a Mako y se sentó a mi lado, le di una mirada de odio a Mako y se fue a sentar donde habitualmente se sienta.

-hey Korra que sucede estas bien? – Preguntaba un tanto preocupada Kuvira – Donde está Asami?

\- está en el baño – dije un poco más calmada pero igual de molesta – y si estoy bien solo que ese idiota me molesta mucho que el trate de acercarse a Asami – dije volviendo a estar igual de molesta

-tranquila solo no lo tomes en cuenta, tu solo preocúpate de tu novia – dijo dándome una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro – a demás las has visto, que pregunta obvio que la has visto y mucho diría yo pero a lo que iba, cualquiera pelearía por estar con ella y ella está contigo así que no creo que deberías preocuparte por personas que no valen nada – decía mientras apuntaba a la puerta – y hablando del rey de roma – decía mientras yo volteaba a ver donde apuntaba para encontrarme con una Asami un tanto ¿molesta? No sé si se podría decir molesta pero no estaba feliz tres chicas venían tras de ella, entonces ella ce acerco a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un apasionado beso que me tomo por sorpresa, me tomo unos segundos procesar lo que pasaba para luego corresponder aquel beso que duro menos de un minuto pero fue intenso

\- volví – me dijo luego de separarse de mí y sentarse a mi lado – hola Kuvira – saludaba a Kuvira mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a las chicas que entraron junto con ella

\- hola Asami que tal? – decía Kuvira mientras tomaba su café, yo aun estaba un poco confundida con la actitud de Asami pero no me molesto en lo mas mínimo. Un rato después llego Opal seguida del profesor e inicio la clase, la cual estuvo bastante interesante. Seguimos las clases hasta la hora de almuerzo donde fuimos a comer con las chicas a un local cerca de la universidad. Les conté que volvería a competir, me felicitaron y disfrutamos un rato para luego volver a la universidad. Las clases como siempre algunas fui a solo perder mi tiempo pero otras no, el día viernes era el último examen, debía pasarlo si no quería ir a dar el tercero y si daba el tercero no tendría tiempo ni para estar con Asami ni para entrenar así que durante toda la semana estudie mucho junto con Asami y las chicas. Para mi suerte el examen lo pude dar sin ninguna dificultad, en unos días nos daría los resultados, estaba segura de mi misma así que ya que era viernes decidí celebrar a demás faltaban unas semanas para las vacaciones ya no teníamos nada que hacer, solo debía prepararme para la presentación.

Estaba en mi casa y fui a buscar algo al garaje y vi mi moto destrozada en un rincón, me acerque a ella y comencé a sacar el polvo que tenia encima, no sería difícil repararla pero costaría tiempo así que tome mis viejas herramientas y comencé a trabajar en ella. Se me paso el tiempo ya que no me di cuenta cuando llego mi mamá con mi celular diciéndome que no me habían parado de llamar, lo tome y vi que efectivamente tenía 20 llamadas perdidas las cuales algunas eran de Asami y otros de Varrick, primero marque a Varrick para ver que quería me informo que todo estaba listo con la escudería y que debía elegir el modelo de moto que usaría en mi carrera de regreso, luego de eso corte y llame a mi novia

-Asami? Disculpa por no contestarte estaba algo ocupada – dije disculpándome por no contestarle

\- no importa Korra pero se puede saber en que estabas ocupada? – dijo un tanto molesta de seguro porque no le había contestado

-pues estaba arreglando mi moto y me entretuve y había dejado mi teléfono cargando así que por eso no contestaba –

-yo creí que estabas durmiendo cariño – dijo soltando una ligera risa – te llamaba para invitarte a salir pero estas ocupada mejor será otro día o mañana – dijo con un tono de reproche muy sensual, no sé cómo logra hacer eso

-me estas reprochando y diciendo eso solo porque no te conteste antes cierto? – dije un tanto divertida por la actitud de Asami

\- tal vez… en cuanto rato paso a recogerte?

- _tú me puedes coger a la hora que quieras –_ pensé – en media hora mi amor estaré lista para ti – dije para luego ordenar un poco el garaje y subir a darme una ducha y estar lista para Asami.

Luego de unos 20 minutos ya estaba lista para ir con Asami donde me llevara, avise a mi mamá que saldría con mi novia y espere que ella llegara. No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando escuche la bocina del auto de Asami. Al salir la vi a ella recargada en su auto, se veía tan sensual, llevaba una blusa roja que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo con un perfecto escote que dejaba ver parte de sus blancos pechos, llevaba también una mini falda que hacia resaltar sus hermosas piernas acompañadas de unos zapatos de tacón alto, sus labios estaban rojos invitaban a ser probados, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y eso hacia resaltar aun mas su belleza natural, sin duda se veía más atractiva de lo normal ante mis ojos, debía reprimir cualquier deseo ya que si no lo hacia la tomaría ahí mismo y no quiero que Asami piense que quiero apresurar las cosa ni nada pero realmente no sé cómo soportare pero lo hare.

Me acerque a ella y la bese muy apasionadamente, si se lo que dije pero no tiene nada de malo un beso, tome su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y aumento la temperatura del beso cuando deslizo su lengua dentro de mi boca, ambas peleábamos por el control, mis manos comenzaron a moverse lentamente hasta posicionarse sobre las caderas de Asami, el beso termino cuando ella mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior y tiro de él haciendo que yo soltara un gemido.

-parece que me extrañabas bastante – dijo aun sin separarse de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello – nos vimos en la mañana amor

\- es que extrañaba tus besos – dije para volver a besarla esta vez no tan apasionadamente pero si de una forma tierna – que tienes planeado para esta noche? – pregunte realmente quería saber que planeaba mi bella novia que lucía tan sensual atuendo

\- pues porque mejor no te llevo haya – dijo dándome otro beso seguido de una sensual mirada

-me parece bien – dije respondiendo con una mirada igual de sensual a la que ella me dio, ella comenzó a bajar sus brazos de mis hombros para luego pasarlos por mis brazos para apretarlos un poco yo hice lo mismo con mis manos solo que las posicione en su bien formado trasero, esa mujer es perfecta por donde la miren _(y toquen, pero ese es solo mi privilegio)_ , al hacer eso ella dio un pequeño salto, lo que hizo que apretara mas mis brazos

\- te había dicho que me encantan tus brazos – me dijo mordiéndose el labio para luego mirarme a los ojos, sin duda lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario esta mujer es muy sensual por donde la miren

\- creo que no me lo habías dicho – me acerque a ella y la bese otra vez, me podría quedar toda la noche besándola

\- porque mejor no subimos al auto y vamos a donde tenía planeado llevarte para que nos divirtiéramos un poco – me dijo separándose un poco de mi

\- está bien vamos – nos subimos al auto y partimos rumbo al lugar donde Asami quería llevarme, para mi mala suerte era el mismo local nocturno donde había terminado con Ty Lee, pero ese recuerdo no me iba a arruinar esta noche, ahora estaba con Asami y solo eso importaba

\- mira haya están las chicas esperándonos – decía mientras tiraba de mi mano para que fuéramos donde las chicas quienes estaban acompañadas de dos jóvenes uno no lo conocía creo que es el novio de Kuvira pero al otro lo conocía muy bien

\- hey chicas porque demoraron tanto, creo que se estaba divirtiendo un poco – nos decía coquetamente Opal - ellos son Baatar mi hermano y novio de Kuvira y el es…- el chico se daba vuelta para gritar mi nombre

-KORRA – luego de gritar mi nombre me daba un fuerte abrazo que me hizo levantar del suelo – cuantos años que no te veía no has cambiado nada- decía el chico luego de ponerme en el suelo

\- lo mismo digo Bolin que bueno verte – dije separándome de su abrazo – no sabía que salías con Opal, bueno es que hace mucho que no hablamos – dije un tanto apenada

-esperen ustedes dos se conocen?- preguntaba una confundida Opal

\- bueno si nos conocemos hace algún tiempo – dije

\- éramos el terror de toda ciudad republica un dúo de galanes que conquistaban a las chicas – dijo esto abrazándome por los hombros – que tiempo aquellos – decía con un dejo de nostalgia, mientras Opal y Asami nos daban a ambos una mirada asesina – pero esos tiempos quedaron atrás ahora estoy feliz con mi linda Opal – decía para luego abrazar y besar a Opal

\- te salvaste de esta Bolin – decía Opal mientras todos reíamos, el novio de Kuvira es más reservado por lo que solo sonrió

\- pues si esos tiempos acabaron – dije acercándome a Asami para tomarla por la cintura y acercarla un poco a mi – ahora estoy con esta hermosa jovencita

\- ya ya Korra deja de presumir a tu novia – decía Kuvira – porque no mejor entramos y nos divertimos un rato

Todos asentimos y entramos, el ambiente era agradable no muy bullicioso, nos ubicamos en una mesa y pedimos algo para tomar. Estábamos muy animados conversando de cómo nos conocíamos Bolin y yo, como conoció a Opal entre otras cosas.

-me gusta esta canción, Baatar bailemos – decía Kuvira mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano y él se ponía de pie

-vienen?- preguntaba Baatar, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en la noche

\- vamos Korra – decía animada Asami, a mi no me gusta bailar pero no puedo decirle que no a Asami, así que tome la mano que me está extendiendo y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile junto a los chicos

La música sonaba fuerte pero no al nivel de molestar los oídos, llegamos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar, la música era una tonada sensual lo que significaba que se debía bailar muy apegado de la otra persona, Asami se posiciono frente a mí y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música como si de un trance hipnótico se tratase, yo solo la seguía con mi cuerpo entonces ella tomo mis manos y las puso en sus caderas mientras ella subía sus manos a mis hombros y se acercaba para besarme lentamente en los labios, mis manos quemaban y comenzaron a recorrer las caderas de Asami junto con su trasero para apretarlo un poco mientras ella mordía mi labio jalando de él haciendo que mi temperatura se elevara considerablemente. De un segundo a otro Asami dejo el beso y soltó su agarre para girar sobre sí misma y quedar de espaldas a mí, me apegue mas a ella mientras se movía muy pero muy sensualmente frente mío, me acerque a su cuello y comencé a besarlo lentamente lo que provoco un sensual gemino

-porque no nos vamos a otro lugar… Korra – decía sensualmente Asami en mi oído lo cual hizo que todos mis vellos se erizaran

\- me parece una genial idea – dije para luego morder levemente su cuello, ella me tomo del cuello de mi playera y me volvió a besar, nos separamos del beso y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde se encontraba Bolin y Opal y Kuvira que venía llegando con Baatar

-chicos lo siento mucho pero con Korra nos retiramos – decía Asami un tanto agitada

-pero chicas la noche es joven y hace mucho que no veía a Korra – se quejaba Bolin sin captar la situación

\- amor Korra y Asami irán a hacer otros cosas al parecer y por lo que veo tienen muchas ganas – decía Opal

\- muy bien nos vamos – dije tomando la mano de Asami para que saliéramos de ahí

\- NO OLVIDEN USAR PROTECCIÓN! – gritaba Kuvira haciendo que todos en la mesa rieran mientras nosotras salíamos del club y nos dirigíamos al auto de Asami, una vez adentro partimos con rumbo desconocido lo único que sabía era que quería sentir a Asami esa noche, llegamos a un lugar apartado creo que es un estacionamiento de un ¿hotel?, Asami me dio una mirada picara y se bajo del auto a lo cual hice lo mismo y la seguí

\- estamos en uno de los hoteles de mi madre así que tengo una habitación siempre acá – decía mientras de su bolso sacaba una tarjeta – subamos – tomaba de mi mano para llevarme al ascensor donde tecleo el último piso y nos comenzamos a besar primero lento disfrutando del sabor de nuestros labios con un poco de alcohol, mis manos recorrían la espalda de Asami como si marcaran su territorio, apretaba de vez en cuando su trasero y ella rasguñaba mis brazos con pasión, un timbre indicando nuestra llegada no hizo separarnos , ambas con la respiración agitada por los momentos que estábamos viviendo, llegamos casi corriendo a la habitación de Asami, la tome por la cintura para seguir besando su níveo cuello

-Korra… espera… un… momento – decía con dificultad soltando leves gemidos deteniendo todo lo que hacía – por… favor… deja… que… abra la puerta… para que entremos – detuve por unos segundos mis caricias para que pudiéramos entrar. Abrió la puerta y entramos, una vez dentro ella comenzó a tirar de mi polera para que me la sacara a lo cual solo levante los brazos indicando que ella lo hiciera a lo que accedió rápidamente. Una vez que me saco la polera y me dejo solo con mi ropa interior se separo un poco de mi para mirarme, en sus ojos se notaba deseo, lujuria se podría decir que me estaba devorando con los ojos

\- tu cuerpo es espectacular – decía mientras se acercaba a mí para rasguñar suavemente mis abdominales lo que hizo que gimiera un poco, tome su trasero y la acerque a mí y comencé a subir su diminuta falda mientras ella me besaba, levante una de sus piernas y la coloque en mi cadera e hice lo mismo con la otra y la cargue hasta la habitación, algo en mi mente me decía que parara que estaba acelerando todo que no debía que esperara pero algo en mi entrepierna me gritaba sigue, llegamos a la habitación y la recosté en la cama y comencé a desabrochar su blusa mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, cuando termine de quitarle la blusa a Asami vi su rostro y se podía notar que todo esa lujuria y deseo se había ido y ahora había miedo e indecisión, al verla así me di cuenta de mi conducta y me separe de ella y me senté en la cama tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, _como había podido ser tan tonta y haberme dejado llevar así_ pensé para mi

\- Korra estas bien? – preguntaba Asami sentándose a mi lado mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

-si estoy bien – dije mientras soltaba un suspiro – yo… yo lo siento me deje llevar y…- no pude continuar ya que Asami me interrumpió

\- tranquila yo también me deje llevar por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse – gire para verla de frente y darle un tierno beso – creo que apresuramos un poco las cosas – dijo un tanto sonrojada

-al parecer si las apresuramos un poco – bese su frente y me tendí en la cama – mira tal vez no lo haremos hoy ya que es muy pronto y debemos conocernos aun mas pero te parece si dormimos esta noche juntas? – pregunte mientras ella me sonreía

\- me encantaría – dijo mientras se recostaba a mi lado y yo la abrazaba y apegaba a mí y besaba su frente, mientras ella con sus finos dedos dibujaba el contorno de mis abdominales – tienes unos lindos abdominales que cualquiera envidiaría tener o tocar – dijo mientras seguía acariciándolos

\- pues solo tú puedes tocarlos y hacerles lo que quieras Asami – dije con un poco de coquetería en mi voz

\- a si? – pregunto alzando una ceja

-si, solo tu – dije segura

\- eso espero y espero que mantengas alejadas a tus fans ya que si no lo haces me pondré muy celosa – decía con un puchero adorable a lo cual me reí un poco y comprende el comportamiento de el otro día

-tu tranquila mi amor que yo solo tengo ojos para ti – dije mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios – y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunte

\- te parece si pedimos alguna película y algo para comer? – decía Asami mientras se sentaba y me miraba detenidamente - deberías ponerte tu polera ya que si sigues así hare algo que no quiero, bueno si quiero pero aun no debo – se enredaba en sus propias palabras – tu entiendes lo que quiero decir así que no te rías – decía mientras yo me levantaba para ir a buscar mi polera

\- si te entiendo mi amor, tu también deberías vestirte ya que si te sigo viendo así mi temperatura seguirá subiendo y no responderé por mis actos – dije para luego salir en busca de mi polera la cual estaba sobre una mesa al centro de la habitación, cuando volví Asami estaba ya vestida y estaba hablando por teléfono con la recepción

\- listo en un momento nos traerán algo para comer

Pasamos la noche en esa habitación, viendo una película, dormimos juntas una abrazada a la otra y para ser sincera lo disfrute mucho, sé que cuando llegue el momento de estar con Asami mas íntimamente lo disfrutare mas porque no será por el calor del momento sino porque realmente sintamos que estamos listas para hacerlo.

La semana transcurrió rápida, me dieron los resultado y para mi beneficio aprobé con una calificación bastante alta de hecho fue la tercera más alta después de la de Asami y otra chica que no conozco.

El sábado y la presentación ya estaba encima, estaba nerviosa volvería después de varios años sin competir.

Con Asami acordamos que nos veríamos haya así que me fui con mis padres. Cuando llegamos Varrick nos recibió

-vamos vamos que todos están esperando – decía animado aquel hombre mientras nos dirigía a un escenario – señoras y señores después de años en el retiro vuelve una de las mejores corredoras que hemos visto a pesar de su corta edad gano innumerables trofeos y desde hoy será la cara de Industrias Varrick en este hermoso deporte que es el motociclismo sin más que decir dejare con ustedes a esta joven para que les dedique unas palabras y responda algunas preguntas, adelante Korra Reiss – decía Varrick dando el pie para que subiera al escenario

\- buenas tardes a todos como dijo el señor Blackstone después de años en retiro he vuelto a competir y seré el rostro de Industrias Varrick junto con el patrocinio de Industrias Futuro, espero dar lo mejor de mí y poder llegar a lo alto del motociclismo – dije un tanto nerviosa ya que había bastante gente – alguna pregunta? – dije y varios levantaron la mano y apunte a uno el cual pregunto

\- señorita Reiss como se ve luego de años sin competir para las siguientes competencias que se avecinan? – preguntaba un hombre calvo

-pues con mucho entrenamiento hasta la primera competencia que tengo entendido es en una semana, descuiden hay cosas que no se olvidan y conducir es una de ellas – conteste segura de mi misma después de contestar un par de preguntas más termino la rueda de prensa y la presentación y fuimos a un pequeño coctel, cuando entre a la habitación donde era busque con la mirada a Asami pero no la encontré así que avance unos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda

-dime preciosa buscabas a alguien? – me preguntaba y yo gire para toparme con los bellos ojos de Asami

-pues si buscaba a mi bella novia – dije mientras besaba sus labios – ven quiero presentarte a mi padre – dije jalando de ella para llevarla donde estaba mi papá – papá ella es Asami, Asami el es mi papá Tonraq Reiss – dije mientras los presentaba

\- Asami un gusto conocerte Korra ha hablado mucho de ti, créeme si que ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo un tanto divertido por mi reacción

\- el gusto es mío señor

\- Tonraq, Korra que bueno verlos – decía una voz que nos hizo voltear a ambos

\- Hiroshi como estas?- preguntaba mi padre mientras le daba la mano a Don Hiroshi

\- muy bien, gracias. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija – decía indicando a Asami

\- ah esta bella jovencita es tu hija – decía mi papá mientras me miraba a mí y Asami – se parece mucho a Yatsuko

\- es igual a mi bella esposa, saco lo bello de ella – decía con orgullo Don Hiroshi – no es así Korra? – me preguntaba haciendo que me pusiera un tanto nerviosa

\- si Asami es muy hermosa al igual que su madre – dije sonrojándome un poco

-Hiroshi no se si es asunto mío pero tu sabias que nuestras hijas son pareja – decía mi padre sin tacto alguno, era obvio que sabia pero no debía decirlo de esa manera en esa situación

\- si estaba enterado de eso y me alegra bastante ya que se que no hay mejor persona para mi hija que tu hija se que ella cuidara muy bien de Asami tal como Asami cuidara de ella – decía Hiroshi mientras miraba a mi padre

\- estas en toda la razón amigo mío son tal para cual – decía mi padre mirándonos – se ven muy lindas juntas me alegro por ambas – decía mientras yo aun estaba sonrojada

\- les parece si celebramos la reincorporación de Korra a las competencias – decía notoriamente nerviosa Asami

\- me parece una buena idea – decía mi padre mientras Hiroshi asentía y se adelantaban a nosotras

\- disculpa a mi papá, es un poco inoportuno a veces – dije sosteniendo su mano

\- no hay problema Korra, el me cayo muy bien, es bastante parecido a ti – dijo sonriéndome – vamos a comer algo después de todo este coctel es para celebrarte a ti no lo crees- solo asentí y seguí a Asami.

Los días pasaban lentos ya que debía entrenar y prepararme para las carreras que venían por suerte podía ver a Asami en mis ratos libres y como el semestre estaba terminando y no debía dar terceros exámenes en ninguna materia gracias a Asami podía prepararme tranquila.

El día de la carrera llego estaba un poco nerviosa pero confiaba en mi misma. Asami y las chicas me habían ido a ver competir así que estaba más confiada. La carrera inicio empecé sexta pero poco a poco fui llegando a la cabeza para terminar la carrera primera. Todos celebrábamos mi triunfo, muchas chicas gritaban mi nombre algunas profesándome su amor lo cual sabia que provocaría celos en Asami por lo cual solo las salude para luego irme a cambiar de ropa e ir con mi bella novia. Una vez que Salí ya cambiada muchos periodistas se acercaron preguntándome sobre la carrera y como había hecho para ganar después de tantos años sin actividad, respondí rápidamente hasta que un hombre de Varrick me llevo junto a el

-Korra, cariño estuvimos hablando con los patrocinadores acerca de ti y están todos muy contentos con tu regreso pero tenemos un inconveniente

-que inconveniente? – pregunte algo confundida

\- tu relación con la hija de Hiroshi – sentencio

-que hay de malo en eso? – pregunte un tanto molesta

\- pues nada malo pero la gente y los demás patrocinadores y competidores pueden pensar que hay un conflicto de interés ya que tu sales con la hija de uno de los dueños más grande de la industria automotriz, así que queríamos pedirte que fueras discreta con esta situación no por nosotros sino por tu novia ya que creo que a ella no le gustaría verse involucrada en estos asuntos tan burdos ¿no crees?- me decía mientras caminábamos a un estacionamiento

\- eso es estúpido Varrick, pero tienes razón no quiero involucrar a Asami ni a Hiroshi en algo así, así que tratare de ser lo más discreta posible y hablare con Asami acerca de esto – dije un poco triste

-esa es la actitud, y también piensa vas a tener muchas admiradoras y admiradores y hay que darles un poco de esperanza para aumentar tu fama – decía moviendo sus cejas de una forma algo divertida

-eso no le gustara a Asami pero hablare con ella seguro lo entenderá

-no te preocupes por eso de seguro Hiroshi ya hablo con ella así que no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo para luego retirarse de ahí, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar marcando que Kuvira me llamaba

\- hey campeona tu novia pregunta donde te metiste ya que ella no trajo su teléfono me pidió que te llamara – decía Kuvira mientras atrás se escuchaba la risa de Opal

\- estoy en el estacionamiento este – dije mirando un letrero que indicaba mi posición

-nos dirigimos de inmediato para haya – luego de unos minutos llegaron las chicas quienes me abrazaron felicitándome, estaba Baatar quien a su modo me felicito, todos lo hicieron menos Asami al parecer ya había hablado con su padre sobre el asunto – Asami no felicitaras a Korra? – preguntaba Kuvira

\- oh si – se acercaba a mí y me daba un ligero beso en la mejilla – felicitaciones – dijo algo triste

\- les suceda algo? – pregunto Opal algo confundida

\- no nada – contesto Asami – solo que por petición de los patrocinadores de Korra debemos mantener nuestra relación discreta por posibles conflictos de interés – decía triste Asami mientras veía a Opal

\- es una tontería – dije algo molesta – pero tristemente la situación es así

\- hey hey no se pongan así chicas – decía Kuvira – podrán besuquearse y manosearse todo lo que quieran cuando estén a solas no?- dijo mientras todos reíamos ante su comentario

\- tienes razón Kuv – dije sonriendo un poco – porque no nos vamos estoy algo cansada y quiero besuquear a mi novia – ante lo dicho todos rieron menos Asami que solo rodo los ojos y me dio una sonrisa.

Había vuelto a las pistas está muy feliz tanto porque podía competir otra vez e iba cabecilla de serie y aunque no podía mostrar en público mi relación con Asami estaba feliz por estar con ella….

Continuara….

Nota autor: que lindo que todo le este saliendo bien en cierto modo esperemos que sigan las cosas asi ya que hay mucha gente envidiosa que puede interferir aquí…


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas mis queridos lectores mil disculpas por la demora tan prolongada de este capítulo realmente lo siento. Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos lo que leyeron y leen mi otro fic "profesora Asami" el cual llego a su fin hace unas semanas muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Saben que siempre son bienvenidos ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia. Si quieren pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook (Mac Sato) donde subiré las actualizaciones y noticias sobre mis siguientes historias.

Un saludo a todos los que a pesar de que no actualice muy seguido siguen leyendo mis historias muchas gracias de todo corazón.

Sin otro particular les dejo el séptimo capítulo espero les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO LEASE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO

Nota: lo narrado en cursiva o son pensamientos del personaje o es la escena narrada en tercera persona.

Capitulo 7:

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y yo estaba desayunando para más tarde ir a ver a competir a Korra, hoy volvería a competir y quería estar a su lado y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiese hacer.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando entro mi padre a la cocina

-Asami cariño debemos hablar - dijo esto con un tono bastante serio que me dejo un tanto nerviosa

\- si papá dime que sucede - pregunte algo nerviosa

\- pues es acerca de Korra, mira sabes que no quiero entrometerme en tu relación con ella pero sería conveniente que mantuvieran su relación lo más discreta ya que ahora que volvió a competir esto puede tener alguna implicancia de conflictos de interés – nunca antes lo había visto tan serio, esto me dejo algo impactada ya que el mismo me había dicho que no importaba si lo decía pero la petición debió venir por parte de Varrick y debía entender que si estaba con Korra públicamente iba a tener ciertos problemas, así que muy a mi pesar tenía que aceptar esto

\- está bien papá – dije un poco triste – mantendré mi relación con Korra lo más discreta posible…

La carrea de Korra fue sensacional, gano. Iba a llamarla para que nos juntáramos con las chicas que también estaban ahí y fuéramos a celebrar un rato pero no había traído mi celular

-disculpa Kuvira podrías llamar a Korra? – Le pregunte algo apenada – no traje mi celular

-ja está bien enseguida la llamo – pasaron unos segundo y luego de una corta conversación nos dirigimos donde se enco0ntraba Korra.

Al verla lo único que quería era correr a sus brazos y besarla pero estábamos en un lugar público y debía ser discreta a sí que solamente la bese en la mejilla, todos se sorprendieron de esto y Korra les explico lo que sucedía.

Nos fuimos a la casa de Opal la cual había preparado algo para la ocasión. Disfrutamos un rato hablando sobre la carrera y lo que haríamos en las vacaciones ahora que el semestre estaba terminando. Kuvira se iría junto a Baatar y yo me quedaría en la ciudad junto a Korra.

Aun quedaban unos días de clases para cerrar el semestre y ver quien debía dar más pruebas, para mi suerte y la de Korra ninguna debía dar más pruebas así que este seria nuestro "ultimo día del semestre'' todo iba bien, hasta que unas chicas creo que eran de pedagogía pero eso no importaba solo importaba que fueron a nuestro salón solo para ver a Korra MI Korra

-Korra vimos tu carrera el otro día – decía una arpía mientras se sentaba junto a ella y le coqueteaba – estuviste sensacional, me gustaría saber – tomo el brazo de Korra y le dio un ligero apretón – pero que músculos tan grandes – dijo mientras se mordía el labio, creo que si las miradas mataran esa arpía hubiese muerta ya varia veces, no deja de ver dicha escena – bueno me gustaría saber si te gustaría acompañarnos a comer algo luego de clases ¿que dices? – estaba muy molesta y para rematar Korra no decía nada

-pues… me… gustaría… pe-pero tengo que entre-entrenar con la escudería – dijo muy nerviosa, sabía que yo estaba molesta así que antes de que yo cometiera un crimen Salí del salón al baño debía relajarme y respirar.

Estaba en el baño lavándome mi rostro, lo bueno es que mi maquillaje es a prueba de agua. Aun así no podía calmarme así que en un desplante que hasta a mi me sorprendió. Golpee con mi mano izquierda la puerta de un baño tan fuerte que mis dedos crujieron y al segundo un dolor me invadió haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor y unas lagrimas se asomaron

-deberías aprender a lidiar con tus celos Asami – dijo Kuvira mientras entraba y se acercaba a mí y tomaba mi mano – al menos supiste controlarlos un poco – estiro mis dedos y le lance una mirada de odio por el dolor que me invadió – tranquila al parecer están rotos, no los muevas

\- tú los moviste – dije soltando algunas lagrimas – es difícil Kuvira, no sabes cuando quiero abrazarla y besarla pero no puedo y ahora casi ni estamos juntas, ella con sus entrenamientos y ahora yo empecé a ayudar a mi padre con la empresa

\- lo sé, sé que es difícil pero sé que encontraran la manera de sobre llevar esto sabes que Korra te quiere mucho y esas son fans locas, ahora vamos a la enfermería para que te revisen esa mano

Solo asentí y nos dirigimos a la enfermería, debíamos inventar alguna historia del porque tenía mi mano así…

-y dime que sucedió? – pregunto la enfermera mientras examinada mi mano

-pues iba caminando y me tropecé y venían unos chicos y pisaron accidentalmente mi mano – eso no lo creería nadie pero al parecer sirvió para que me derivaran

\- esto requiere una radiografía, así que te enviaremos al hospital – dijo para luego tomar el teléfono y llamar a la ambulancia – muy bien en 10 minutos llega la ambulancia, ¿tu podrías acompañarla? – le pregunta a Kuvira

-claro no hay problema – en ese momento la enfermera sale de la sala para ir a la portería a esperar a la ambulancia – le avisare a Korra para que no se preocupe de porque no volviste a clases y que se lleve tus cosas – dijo Kuvira mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Korra

\- gracias Kuvira por favor no le digas como me paso esto – dije poniendo mi mano buena en mi rostro – moriría de vergüenza si sabe

\- okay no se lo diré – dijo soltando una sonora carcajada – me sorprendes Asami, siempre tan controlada y serena y ante el más mínimo coqueteo que le hacen a Korra sacas a la fiera que llevas dentro

\- hey no te rías, es serio esto – hice una mueca de dolor ya que accidentalmente moví mi mano – debo hablar con Korra

\- ustedes llevan cuanto? Dos, tres meses? – pregunto Kuvira

\- llevamos 2 meses – respondí ante la interrogante

\- y ya lo hicieron? – la pregunta hizo que me sonrojara fuertemente, ya que solo habíamos tenido un encuentro de esa índole y no quise seguir ya que era la primera vez que lo haría con una mujer y no sabía qué hacer

\- pues no, no lo hemos hecho aun – dije algo apenada

\- uff y ahora que rompiste tu mano menos podrán – su comentario hizo que me sonrojara más aun

\- y tu co…como sabes de estas cosas? – me miro confundía – me refiero a la mecánica de sexo entre mujeres

\- a pues me he acostado con algunas antes de estar con Baatar – dijo mirando su celular – Korra está preocupada le dije que nos viera en el hospital mejor

\- un segundo – giro su cabeza y alzo una ceja mirándome – se que sonara raro pero dime qué debo hacer – dije esto sonrojándome aun más de lo que estaba

\- pues solo déjate llevar por el momento – hizo un gesto con su mano – solo debes estar segura de querer hacerlo y de lo que te gustaría que Korra te hiciera – en ese momento mi mente pensó en una y mil cosas de cómo Korra me besaba y tocaba y las diversas posiciones en las que lo hacíamos, con la única persona con la que había tenido sexo fue con Iroh II pero nunca fue algo muy bueno, aunque no puedo comparar ya que no tengo más experiencias, iba a preguntarle otras cosas más a Kuvira pero justo llego la enfermera junto a un paramédico

\- muy bien – extendió un papel a Kuvira – con esto las atenderán, que les vaya bien – salimos de la enfermería para subirnos en la ambulancia, la cual no demoro nada en llegar al hospital. Una vez ahí me pasaron a la sala de urgencia mientras Kuvira hacia el papeleo.

 _Dentro de la sala de urgencias_

-muy bien señorita deje examinar su mano – decía el médico mientras tomaba delicadamente mi mano, yo hice una mueca de dolor – pues al parecer están rotos sus dedos medio y anular, la enviaremos a rayos y veremos que haremos, enfermera por favor lleve a esta señorita a rayos

-como diga doctor – la enfermera me llevo a rayos y después de un rato me tomaron la radiografía y efectivamente tenía 4 falanges rotas

\- sí, sus dedos están rotos - dijo el médico mientras observaba la radiografía – le pondremos una férula y le inmovilizaremos eso dedos, no use esa mano en algunas semanas

\- está bien – dije algo resignada, pudo ser solo una inflamación pero no medí mi fuerza. ( _Nota_ _ **mental controlar mis celos**_ )

\- y señorita Asami, dígame usted no quisiera después ir a tomar un café? – pregunto el médico coqueteando, _lo que me faltaba_ pensé – digo si no es inconveniente usted tiene novio?

\- No, no tengo noviO – hice énfasis en la última letra

\- Entonces que dice me acompaña por un café? – volvió a preguntar

\- Creo que no es posible esa opción – dije algo molesta mientras me inmovilizaban la mano

\- Pero porque no? – Insistió – soy un buen partido, bastante atractivo y usted igual y está soltera, no veo el problema

\- No negare que usted es atractivo pero no es ético salir con una paciente y le dije que no tenia novio no que estaba soltera – ya estaba más que molesta, quería que terminaran de ponerme el vendaje e irme

-Pero no se preocupe por la ética que eso no tiene nada que ver aquí – me cerro un ojo ya cuando termino de poner el ultimo vendaje – deme una razón lógica por la cual no me quiere acompañar a tomar un café, mire yo no soy un hombre celoso así que su no novio o prometido no me importa

\- Le daré varias. Una soy homosexual. Dos tengo novia y tres ella si es celosa y me está esperando así que le pediré amablemente que me entregue el papel de las indicaciones para poder retirarme – dije muy molesta, el me extendió el papel. Estaba shockeado por lo que le dije así que me retire, seguramente Korra estaría afuera junto a Kuvira.

Salí de la sala de urgencia y efectivamente estaba Korra hablando con Opal y Kuvira

-Ahí viene Asami – dijo Opal y las tres voltearon a verme, Korra corrió a abrazarme

-Asami estaba tan preocupada – dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros – estas bien Kuvira me conto lo que paso – mire a Kuvira con cara de angustia – esos idiotas que no se fijan por donde caminan – suspire aliviada – ven te llevare a tu casa y te cuidare

\- Deberías pasar a una farmacia antes Korra – decía Kuvira mirándonos pícaramente

-¿para qué? – pregunto algo confundida Korra

\- Pues ya sabes, debieron recetarle algún medicamento a Asami para el dolor ¿no?

\- Ah sí claro – tomo mi mano buena y nos dirigimos a la puerta – vine en tu auto como dejaste tus cosas en el salón, saque tus llaves y vine lo más rápido que pude

\- Bueno chicas con Opal nos vamos en su auto, descansen y Asami no uses esa mano – dijo Kuvira levantando sus cejas

-Cuídate Asami, nos hablas para saber cómo sigues – se despidió Opal mientras nos subíamos a mi auto

 _En el auto de Opal_

 _-Entonces se rompió la mano por que estaba celosa?_

 _-Sí, me sorprendió lo fuerte que golpeo esa puerta hasta a mi me dolió_

 _-Bueno ahora irán a la casa de Asami y descansara_

 _-Esas dos follaran como conejos esta noche estoy segura, Korra de seguro se la llevara a su casa_

 _\- Tú crees? Asami tiene su mano en mal estado_

 _\- Pero Korra tiene sus dos manos buenas_

 _\- Pero no creo que hagan algo más que unos besos a demás estarán los padres de Asami_

 _\- Quieres apostar a que esta noche tienen sexo?_

 _-Que será esta vez?..._

-Asami debiste llamarme yo te hubiese acompañado- me miro con mucha preocupación – quede sumamente preocupada cuando Kuvira me aviso

\- Si lo sé cariño, pero Kuvira me llevo a la enfermería y no quería molestarte – aproveche que estábamos en un semáforo y le di un corto beso en la mejilla – ahora cambia esa carita que no me gusta verte así

\- Esta bien – dijo mientras me daba una sonrisa – ahora te cuidare hasta que tu mano mejore

-Pero tienes entrenamiento con tu escudería – dije mientras veía hacia su casa la cual estaba muy poco iluminada – que hacemos acá? Creí que me llevarías a mi casa? – cuestione con una ceja alzada

\- De hecho las tengo hasta en dos semanas mas – estaciono el auto fuera de su casa y bajamos de el – así que tengo alguno días para disfrutar de mi novia y bueno te traje aquí para cuidarte mi amor – se acerco a mí y me tomo de la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en los labios, por inercia puses mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso, poco a poco fue subiendo de tono y las manos de Korra recorrían mi espalda como si marcara este territorio como suyo, yo no podía hacer mucho tenía una mano inmóvil pero con la que no empecé a bajar por sus hombros hasta su pecho donde tome uno y lo masajee un poco lo que hizo que Korra soltara un gemido y recordé que estábamos en la calle

\- Korra basta – dije separándola un poco a lo que me miro confundida

\- Qué pasa? – Bajo la mirada – ah ya entiendo, lo siento Asami, te llevare a tu casa ahora mis…- la silencie con un beso

\- No es lo que crees Korra – le di otro beso – pero estamos en la calle, mejor entremos y seguimos esto en tu habitación – dije esto susurrando en su oído para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja

\- Bu…bueno – dijo completamente sonrojada.

Al entrar a la casa no había nadie y me extraño, nos dirigimos a la cocina y tampoco había alguien ahí

-Esto es extraño – dijo

-Que sucede cariño? – pregunte mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba mi cuello

\- Ah ahora recuerdo mis padres saldrían a cenar y posiblemente llegarían mañana

\- Que coincidencia no – dije con algo de sarcasmo

\- Jeje si coincidencia – dijo mientras rascaba su nuca, gire y tome su rostro y comencé a besar sus labios, estaba lista para entregarme a Korra y tener la mano mala no iba a impedírmelo, iba a dejar que Korra hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo

-Korra – dije con la voz cargada de deseo mientras me perdía en sus orbes azules – quiero que esta noche – mordí su labio a lo que ella soltó un gemido – me hagas tuya – no falto decir algo mas…

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, la temperatura corporal de Korra subió al instante y una creciente palpitación se apoderó de su centro. Buscó en la mirada de Asami cualquier indicio que le dijera que estaba mintiendo, algo que le dijera que se detuviera en ese instante pero lo que encontró solo hizo que su excitación subiera aun más. La pelinegra tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, sus ojos se habían tornado de un verde mucho más oscuro, la miraba fijamente esperando expectante algún movimiento que Korra hiciera. Lentamente la morena acerco el rostro de Asami para darle un beso._

 _El beso empezó lento, Korra deslizó la mano del cuello y la depositó en la cintura de Asami, lo mismo hizo con la otra mano. Simultáneamente la pelinegra colocó su mano buena en el rostro de la morena, profundizó el beso lo que hizo gemir a la chica. Recorrió sus labios con su lengua, capturó uno de ellos y empezó a darle tiernos mordiscos, los cuales provocaron descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo de la ojiazul. Korra movió sus labios al cuello de Asami besando toda la piel expuesta que se encontraba a su paso. La morena comenzó a deslizar su mano por la cadera de Asami, hasta llegar a su pierna, la cual acarició delicadamente, tomó el muslo con su mano y lo elevó haciendo lo mismo con la otra. En ese momento agradeció que ese día Asami usara minifalda lo que le facilito el acomodarla para cargarla. Se volvieron a besar aumentando la pasión del momento_

 _-Cama ahora – fue lo único que necesitaba escuchar para desatar todo, haciendo uso de su fuerza levanto a Asami lo mas que pudo y la acomodo en su cadera para subir con ella por las escaleras evitando que esta callera y se lastimara más de lo que estaba._

 _Cuando llegaron a la habitación Korra recostó delicadamente a la pelinegra en la cama y se separo haciendo que Asami soltara un pequeño quejido en forma de reproche, la morena solo sonrió de medio lado y tomo los extremos de su polera y se la saco dejando que la chica recostada en la cama disfrutara la vista de los perfectos abdominales de Korra._

 _-Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto con tono arrogante. Por supuesto que le gustaba lo que veía si había deseado tenerla así desde hace mucho._

 _\- No te imaginas cuanto – Asami con su mano buena le indico a Korra que se acercara para volver a besarla, Korra apoyo sus rodillas y junto como Asami iba recostándose ella subía sobre el cuerpo de su novia. Las manos de Korra trabajan en conjunto una llego a su seno derecho y la otra encontró el cierre de su falda y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta que dejo el trabajo del seno de Asami y se concentro en sacar la falda de esta, al hacerlo vio algo que le encanto, una diminuta prenda interior color rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación_ _(_ _justo como lo imagine_ _) pensó Korra. Esta se quedo contemplando dicha parte de su novia mientras se lamia los labios – ¿estarás así toda la noche? – pregunto Asami con un tono de voz cargado de deseo._

 _\- Solo te contemplaba un poco – se inclino para depositar un beso sobre la tela de la prende que se encontraba ya bastante húmeda –Mmmm Señorita Sato usted está muy húmeda y solo estamos empezando – una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en el rostro de Korra mientras que en el de Asami se formaba un gran sonrojo_

 _\- Pues Señorita Reiss eso lo provoca usted así que más le vale que se haga cargo de lo que provoca o me molestare mucho con usted – de una manera muy seductora Asami desabrochaba los botones de su blusa para deshacerse de esta prenda y solo quedar en lencería la cual combinaba por completo, otra vez en ese momento le hizo el ademan a Korra para que se acercara- ayúdame con esto – le indico el sostén – mi mano esta mala así que no puedo sacármelo yo sola_

 _\- Hoy solo debes disfrutar – dijo mientras se acercaba a el oído de Asami – yo me encargare de todo solo debes hacer lo que te diga ¿está bien amor? – terminando de decir esto mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su novia, lo que provoco una gran descarga eléctrica que hizo que se excitara a más no poder._

 _Korra posiciono las manos detrás de Asami y lentamente retiro su sostén. Tomo un segundo para admirar los perfectos pechos de su novi_ a. _La motociclista lamió sus labios antes de que con su boca se dirigiera al pecho derecho y capturar el pezón erecto de Asami. Pasó su lengua sobre este una y otra vez lo que provocó que se éste se endureciera aún más, capturó el montículo entre sus dientes y le dio un pequeño mordisco lo que le provocó cierto dolor y placer en la pelinegra. La morena cambió de pecho y le propició el mismo tratamiento que al otro. Korra dejó de jugar con los pechos de Asami y siguió bajando por su vientre plano, besaba cada parte de piel que se encontraba a su paso y es que deseaba memorizar cada milímetro de la blanca piel de la ojiverde en su memoria. Cuando llego al borde de la ropa interior de su novia recorrió el contorno de esta con su lengua para después tomarla con sus dientes y lentamente deslizarla para retirarla, con sus manos tomo las caderas de Asami para retirar mejor dicha prenda que ahora le estorbaba. Cuando por fin pudo retirar la prende observo el cuerpo completamente desnudo de la más alta. Por un segundo sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, sintió su corazón golpear tan fuerte su pecho, una corriente eléctrica la recorrió desde el pelo a la punta de los pies._

 _-no me molesta que me mires así – dijo con una voz ronca Asami – pero no me hagas esperar por ti Korra – se levanto como pudo y se acerco a Korra para darle un beso apasionada el cual le robo el aliento – necesito sentirte, así que no me hagas esperar más – le dijo sensualmente al oído de la morena y mordió su lóbulo, como por acto reflejo Korra beso a Asami y la recostó suavemente, descendió por su pecho dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas que más tarde se tornarían moradas, llego hasta el pubis de Asami y se deleito con el olor, inconscientemente Asami puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Korra para acercarla y que de una buena vez la tocara pero olvido un detalle, tenia los dedos rotos por lo cual soltó un pequeño grito de dolor lo que asusto a Korra_

 _\- estas bien? – pregunto la morena levantando la cabeza para ver a su novia_

 _\- sí, sí estoy bien tu solo sigue – la miro para que continuara – solo olvide que mi mano está rota-Sin más charla y de improviso Korra dio una lamida por toda la longitud del sexo de asami haciendo que esta curvara su espalda y gimiera fuertemente – oh por dios – gimo Asami entonces la morena repitió la acción un par de veces más para después centrarse en su clítoris el cual palpitaba pidiendo ser atendido, una vez que este recibió la atención debida la morena subió y beso apasionadamente a la pelinegra haciendo que esta probara de sí misma_

 _-quiero oírte gritar mi nombre – luego de decir esto la morena introdujo dos dedos dentro de Asami provocando que esta arqueara la espalda, lentamente comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos haciendo que la respiración de la pelinegra se agitara al igual que los movimientos que hacía con sus caderas, poco a poco los dedos de Korra se comenzaban a humedecer mas y mas, los labios de la morena estaban envolviendo uno de los erectos pezones de Asami. Poco a poco la chica más alta comenzaba a succionar mas y mas los dedos de la morena anunciando que su orgasmo estaba cerca, no fue mucho lo que tuvo que seguir bombeando ya que después de un fuerte gemido Asami llego al ansiado orgasmo gritando el nombre de Korra, poco a poco la respiración de Asami comenzó a normalizarse_

 _\- Eres…realmente…buena…en…esto - dijo la más alta mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras la morena se recostaba a su lado, esta beso sus labios lentamente – creo que la espera valió la pena – dijo sonriente Asami ya pudiendo respirar mejor_

 _-te dije que te haría gritar mi nombre – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la morena_

 _\- cuanto te durara ese sentimiento de superioridad? – pregunto con una ceja alzada la pelinegra_

 _\- creo que nunca – dijo con una radiante sonrisa – después de todo mi novia es la chica más inteligente y sexy de toda la universidad_

 _-si quieres ganar más puntos de los que tienes anotados conmigo Korra déjame decirte que tus alago no servirán – ante lo dicho la morena hizo un lindo puchero – oh por dios si haces esa expresión rompes el marcador – Asami tomo el rostro de Korra con su mano buena y le dio un tierno beso en los labios – me fascina que la hagas –le dio otro beso esta vez algo mas apasionado – tu ya me hiciste gritar ahora me toca a mi hacerte gritar mi nombre – sin previo aviso se posiciono sobre Korra dejando a esta bastante sorprendida_

 _-pero Asami – trato de decir algo pero fue silenciada por un beso con una mordida de su labio – tu mano – pudo terminar de hablar una vez que Asami se separo un poco de ella_

 _\- Korra tengo dos manos y no solo con ellas te puedo hacer gemir – en un rápido movimiento se acomodo entre las piernas de Korra y junto sus sexos, el solo roce hizo que ambas gimieran – te seré sincera y creo que ya te lo había dicho antes, esta es la primera vez que lo hago con una mujer así que daré lo mejor de mí para complacerte – se inclino y le dio otra apasionado beso_

 _\- se que lo harás muy bien Asami, tu todo lo haces bien – dicho esto la pelinegra comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas frotando su sexo con el de la morena aumentando de vez en cuando las embestidas provocando que la respiración de Korra fuera irregular y que cada vez se acercara más a su orgasmo. Ya cuando estaba cerca de esta Asami se detuvo en seco, la morena estaba con los ojos cerrados por el placer que la otra chica le estaba dando así que cuando dejo de sentirlo iba a abrirlos pero que Asami mordisqueara su clítoris e introdujera 2 dedos dentro de ella se lo impidió, la ojiverde comenzó a bombear lento mientras daba lentas lamidas al clítoris de Korra – OH ASAMI YA ESTOY CERCA! – gritaba la morena y sí que lo estaba las contracciones en los dedos de Asami iban en aumento, pero ella tenía otros planes y otra vez dejo todo para volver a posicionarse entre las piernas de Korra – por un demonio Asami no me tortures – reclamaba la morena pero todo reclamo fue acallado cuando Asami volvió a moverse sobre ella – por favor no pares esta vez – dijo suplicante la morena_

 _\- tranquila mi amor que estaba vez no parare – de acerco y mordió su oreja y le susurro – quiero que nos vengamos juntas – la forma tan sensual en que se lo dijo hizo que su resistencia disminuyera, sabía que con unas cuantas embestidas llegaría y si Asami no iba a parar hasta llegar ella su orgasmo se iba a prolongar aun mas._

 _Asami continuo con sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas, la morena puso sus manos en el trasero de Asami y comenzó a arañarlo levemente, no podía con tanto placer y su novia estaba llegando al límite, luego de unas cuantas embestidas ambas llegaron a tan ansiado clímax una seguida de la otra, después de gritar el nombre de la otra Asami se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Korra mientras ambas trataban de normalizar su reparación._

 _-te gusta tortúrame eh? – pregunto Korra mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Asami_

 _\- me gusto oírte suplicando que te tocara – dijo mientras besaba la nariz de Korra, ambas estaba agotadas y el cansancio las estaba venciendo así que Korra las tapo a ambas y cayeron dormidas, Asami sobre Korra, la pelinegra no pesaba mucho así que el peso no le importo a Korra ella solo quería tenerla entre sus brazos…_

 _A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazadas. La primera en despertar fue Korra quien al ver a Asami durmiendo a su lado sonrió tontamente. "es hermosa hasta dormida" pensó mientras besaba su mejilla, poco a poco fue bajando a su cuello y a su hombro. La pelinegra al recibir estas caricias fue despertando poco a poco_

 _-Mmmm buenos días mi amor – dijo con la voz algo adormilada lo que le pareció sumamente tierno a la morena – como amaneciste? – pregunto_

 _\- muy bien ya que desperté junto a ti – beso sus labios para luego oler su hombro y cuello que provocó una extraña pero placentera sensación en la ojiverde – me encanta el olor a sexo en tu cuerpo – lentamente deslizo su mano a el sexo de Asami y empezó a masajear el clítoris de esta el cual necesitaba urgente atención, esta acción provoco ligeros gemidos en la pelinegra_

 _\- espero no me tortures tu ahora – pidió Asami girando un poco y separando sus piernas por inercia_

 _\- tranquila no lo hare – sin más que decir se acomodo entre las piernas de Asami y comenzó a lamer sin piedad su clítoris provocando tiernos gemidos en su novia cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre…_

\- Korra cariño vas a bajar a desayunar – pregunto Senna desde la puerta encontrándose con la escena de su hija haciéndole sexo oral a su novia, Korra rápidamente salió de donde estaba y se recostó junto Asami tapándose con las sabanas, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza – veo que ya estabas comiendo – dijo divertida Senna – desayunaras con nosotros Asami? – pregunto con una sincera sonrisa – eres bienvenida aunque Korra aun no nos presenta pero eso no importa ya que habla mucho de ti así que ya te conozco por eso – el rojo del rostro de Korra seguía subiendo – bueno las espero abajo para que desayunemos, no tarden mucho – les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Nunca en todas las veces que Korra había estado con alguien las habían sorprendido en pleno acto

-bajemos a desayunar – dijo Asami aun roja

\- si mejor – se vistieron sin decir nada, ambas estaban muy apenadas y ahora debían desayunar junto a los padres de Korra y eso sería más embarazoso….

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

El silencio era abrumador, la tensión podía cortarse con una pequeña navaja ni yo ni Asami podíamos decir algo, la situación vivida hace algunos minutos aun nos tenia muertas de vergüenza.

-dime Asami, Korra nos ha contado de que estudian en la misma universidad – dijo mi mamá para romper el hielo, al juzgar por la cara de mi papá el no tenia idea de lo sucedido y daba gracias a todos los espíritus por eso

-si…si señora Senna estudiamos lo mismo - dijo con algo de timidez Asami quien aun estaba ruborizada

\- Korra quiero saber porque no me presentaste a tu novia antes – dijo algo molesta - a tu padre se la presentaste enseguida – señalo a mi padre para luego mirarme a mi

\- pues veras, nunca se dio la ocasión – respondí vacilante mientras rascaba mi nuca

\- siempre es ocasión – dijo mi madre – y si no es se busca la ocasión Korra

\- creo que también es culpa mía – dijo Asami mientras ponía su mano vendada en su pecho

-Asami querida ¿qué te sucedió en la mano? – pregunto algo preocupada mi mamá para luego mirarme a mi – Korra deberías ser más delicada con lo que haces con tu novia – dijo mi mamá algo divertirá - mira como tiene su pobre mano, quien sabe que era lo que estuvieron haciendo para que ella quedara así – el rubor a nuestros rostros volvió otra vez, la vergüenza me invadía tanto a mí como a Asami

\- eso…no fue culpa mía – dije con mucha vergüenza por el comentario anterior de mi mamá

\- el día de ayer sufrí un accidente en la universidad – dijo Asami igual o más ruborizada que yo – Korra no tuvo nada que ver con esto

\- y ¿Dónde estabas tú para cuidarla Korra? – pregunto mi madre

\- en clases – dije mientras trataba de que esto terminara rápido o de que mi padre hablara y cambiara el tema

\- esto sucedió mientras iba al baño, insisto Korra no tiene ninguna culpa en esto – hablo Asami para calmar a mi madre

\- tiene varios vendajes – me miro algo molesta, de seguro me dirá algo o reprenderá – ¿al menos la llevaste al hospital? – pregunto

\- sí, de hecho la traje directamente del hospital a la casa

\- ¿y tus padres saben lo sucedido? No es bueno preocuparlos – ahora miro a Asami

\- si lo saben – eso me extraño, no vi en ningún momento que hablara por teléfono con ellos – hable con ellos mientras esperaba a que me llevaran al hospital y saben lo sucedido así que no hay de qué preocuparse

-Korra mas te vale cuidar bien a tu novia sobre todo ahora que tiene su mano en mal estado - sentencio mi madre

-si mamá, descuida que yo cuidare bien de Asami – dije mientras daba un sorbo a mi leche

\- ¿y tienen algo preparado para esta semana libre o lo verán en la marcha? -pregunto interesada mi mamá, en toda la conversación mi papá no se dedico a otra cosa más que a comer, típico de él.

\- pues hasta el momento no tenemos nada planeado – dijo Asami ya que yo me encontraba comiendo y si no teníamos planeado nada simplemente quería pasar toda la semana junto a ella si importar lo que hiciéramos, si sueno cursi pero realmente lo quiero.

\- yo creo que deberían descansar y relajarse en estos días después de todo Korra volverá a sus entrenamientos y si quieres rendir hija debes estar concentrada – decía convencida mi madre

\- así que libera todo el estrés con tu novia – por fin se digno a hablar mi padre y era para hacernos saber que el si se había enterado de lo que nos vio haciendo mi mamá. Luego de lo dicho por mi papá ambos comenzaron a reírse provocando que otra vez nos sonrojáramos, mire a Asami quien ya había acabado de desayunar

-eeeh muy bien creo que terminamos de desayunar, muchas gracias estaba delicioso – dije para levantarme y sacar a Asami de ahí

-ok ok – dijo mi padre tratando de contener la risa – nosotros saldremos tu tío Unalaq nos invito a algo no recuerdo que es así que volveremos más tarde, en cualquier caso te llamaremos

\- ok yo no se si saldré o me quedare aquí – mire a Asami y ella solo miraba su mano evitando hacer contacto visual – creo que no saldré así que buen viaje – me levante y mire a Asami – vamos mi amor

-ah si – se levanto aun sonrojada – muchas gracias por el desayuno señora Senna

-que estén bien chicas – decía mi padre tomando su café – cuida de Asami Korra

-si papá lo haré – dije mientras tomaba a Asami de la mano para levarla a mi habitación

Una vez ya en mi habitación Asami se sentó en mi cama para llevarse sus manos a la cara, estaba muy sonrojada

-¿estás bien Asami? – pregunte mientras me acercaba y me ponía en cuclillas frente a ella

-no mucho Korra – saco sus manos de su rostro – tu mamá nos sorprendió haciéndolo ¿ahora como podre mirarla a la cara?

\- no es tan terrible Asami – tome sus manos y las bese – ya pasara

\- lo sé amor pero de todas formas es vergonzoso que nos encuentren en esa situación tan intima – dijo mirándome a los ojos, tomo mi rosto entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza para acercarse y besarme lentamente, sus labios estaban tibios, poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando, ella paso sus manos de mi rosto a mis hombros, mientras yo la tomaba por la cintura para ir recostándola sobre la cama. Lentamente fui bajando mis labios por su mandíbula para besar su cuello, al hacer esto Asami soltó un ligero gemido lo cual hizo que me comenzara a excitar, continúe bajando hacia sus pechos y ahí me detuve para sacar su blusa, ella se apoyo sobre sus codos para poder quedar en una mejor posición. Ya cuando estaba sin blusa me dirigí a besar sus pechos lo cual hizo que Asami volviera a gemir pero esta vez con una voz más ronca lo que indicaba que su excitación estaba subiendo, pase mis manos por su cintura para llevarla a su espalda y sacar su sostén y dejarla sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior de su sensual cuerpo. La admire por unos instantes aun no podía creer que tan sensual diosa era mi novia. Posicione mis manos sobre sus pechos para masajearlos ante esto Asami gimió otra vez dándome una mirada cargada de lujuria, lentamente comencé a bajar solo para torturarla con la espera en ese segundo mi papá toco a la puerta pero sin abrirla, nos quedamos congeladas en esa posición mientras mi papá hablaba

\- Chicas nosotros nos vamos ya, espero que se porten bien – dijo mi padre bromeando, ambas no movimos ni un musculo hasta que el bajo las escaleras

-creo que deberíamos esperar a que se vayan mejor – dije soltando un suspira – menos mal que no entro a mi habitación

\- eeeh Korra podrías dejar de tocar mis pechos – dijo Asami mirando mis manos

-eh? ¿No te gusta que te toque? – le pregunte mientras apretaba un poco sus pechos lo que hizo que soltara un gemido

-si me gusta Korra – y soltó otro gemido ya que seguía masajeando sus pechos – pero mejor esperemos a que… oh… se… mhh vayan tus padres – ya le era difícil contener sus gemidos

\- ya se fueron así que no te preocupes – bese su cuello solo para provocar otro gemido, al parecer ese un punto muy sensible para ella entre otros, hoy descubriré cuales son los otros que posee.

Mis manos continuaban en sus pechos y poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta sus pantalones e intente sacarlos pero ella me detuvo

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte algo confusa

\- tú no te has quitado nada – me dio una mirada cargada de deseo – no es justo que solo yo este desnuda – sin perder un segundo me quite mi polera y la arroje al piso – ahora vamos igualando las condiciones – dijo Asami con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, lo que solo hiciera que mi excitación aumentara, las manos de Asami comenzaron a buscar el broche de mis pantalones para poder sacármelos, suavemente tome sus manos y la detuve

\- hey tranquila mi amor – bese sus manos – recuerda que tienes una mano lastimada, deja que yo me encargue ya cuando sanes podrás hacerme todo lo que desees - la expresión de Asami era entre disgusto y excitación – no pongas esa cara – me acerque para besarla – solo debes cuidar tu mano – la bese en los labios mientras hacía que se recostara nuevamente mientras retiraba sus pantalones dejándola solo en ropa interior.

 _Una mano de Korra se encontraba sobre el pecho de Asami masajeándolo y la otra estaba en la entrepierna de esta_

 _-ya estas húmeda Asami y eso que recién empezamos – dijo arrogante la morena mientras besaba el cuello de la pelinegra dejando ligeras marcas en el_

 _\- eso… Mmmm… es tu culpa – dijo entre jadeos, los labios de Korra en su cuello le impedían pensar claramente – hazte cargo de todo esto – dijo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia la mano de la morena_

 _Los labios de Korra ya habían descendido hasta el pecho de Asami que en ese momento no recibía atención y comenzó a succionar el pezón que se encontraba ya duro como roca arrancando un gemido necesitado de los labios de la ojiverde mientras seguía tocando la intimidad de esta por sobre la ropa_

 _-oh vamos Korra no estés con rodeos y solo hazlo – dijo con una voz sumamente necesitada_

 _\- no seas impaciente Asami tenemos mucho tiempo aun – Korra dejo lo que hacía en los pechos de Asami para bajar hasta su entre piernas donde lamio por encima de la ropa interior de esta haciéndola gemir su nombre otra vez – con calma todo es mejor – de un movimiento saco la ya empapada ropa interior de Asami dejándola completamente desnuda, sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamer toda la intimidad de la pelinegra, de vez en cuando daba algunas mordidas al clítoris de esta haciendo que gimiera sin control, los fluidos de Asami empapaban ya la barbilla de Korra lo que indicaba que estaba cerca de su clímax por lo cual introdujo dos dedos dentro de su novia quien los apretó fuertemente al encontrarse tan sensible no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Asami terminara en un fuerte y violento orgasmo._

-te había dicho que eres deliciosa – dije mientras pasaba mis dedos desde la entrada de Asami hasta su clítoris donde lo presione un poco para hacerla gemir otra vez para luego llevarme los dedos a la boca y probar otra vez de los fluidos de mi amada novia

-solo espera que me recupere de mi mano Korra – dijo con algo de dificultad mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo – necesitaras una silla de ruedas te lo juro

\- bueno pero mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando de hacerte gritar mi nombre – me acerque para besar sus labios cuando sonó mi teléfono - ¿Quién demonios será? – dije algo irritada

\- tal vez son tus padres – dijo Asami mientras se acomodaba en la cama y yo me dirigía ver mi teléfono

\- es tu padre – conteste mientras Asami me miraba algo confundida – si, si está conmigo… no hay problema iremos inmediatamente – colgué – tu padre está con Varrick y quiere que vayamos para un anuncio…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por la magistral demora del capítulo y por lo corto también. Bueno como ya publique el final de "frente a tus ojos" me centrare en este y en "¿Por qué ella?" también como había anunciado en mi pagina de facebook estoy haciendo un fic Diakko/Dianakko por si les interesa, también ahora tengo tumblr por si quieren seguirme o preguntarme cosas, búsquenme como Mac Sato.**


End file.
